The Dance
by Magical Me6666
Summary: Dancing with the feet is one thing, dancing with the heart is another." BoscoFaith friendship and pairing
1. Default Chapter

**Note from author: _Just some musings on how maybe I thought Bosco and Faith's first dance might go. Pure fluff so if you were expecting anything too deep and meaningful I'm afraid this fic isn't for you. The lyrics are from the song 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. I wrote this 'cause I was very unhappy with how they ended the show. I wasn't expecting anything big for Faith and Bosco and I understand what the writers were trying to achieve but I think after six years of partnership they deserved a bit more. (Plus Cruz kissing Bosco was a bit off base - they've hardly had any contact in two seasons...)Just my opinion though. Everything else was brilliant and by the end of it I did actually like Cruz, so the writers did a great job there! Well anywhoo, I'll let you get on with it…_**

_Strands in your eyes,  
__That colour them wonderful,  
__Stop me and steal my breath._

The policemen's ball. An overly hyped occasion that Bosco dreaded more than spending Christmas with his family. Most men and women in precinct feared it because it meant making small talk with the superiors you hated and fellow workers that you hardly enjoyed seeing at work never mind on a night out. Every year it would come much like an avalanche – the anxiety and dismay building as the date approached at a rapid speed not slowing down to give you time to run or hide.

Because of course you couldn't just make an excuse as you were told month's in advance and it was usually on a date when you couldn't possibly have anything planned. Even emergency excuses were out of the question. Lieu believed hardly any of them. Except for Faith's. Each year she managed to wiggle out of it and Bosco wasn't sure how. Maybe Lieu put too much trust in her. But this year was an exception. This year Lieu had talked to Emily when he had called to wish her luck for her ballet recital and discovered that her 'recital' was non-existent and Faith had lied. He was now not buying any of her excuses and Bosco could tell she was pissed off.

She stomped into the locker rooms, frowning as she came face to face with him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Rough day Detective?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She scowled, folded her arms, and pouted her full red lips.

"I have to go to the stupid ball tonight! I don't wanna go. I mean…it's just a stupid idea, made up by some stupid guy at a stupid desk who has nothin' else to do with his stupid time."

"I think that could possibly win an award for the most times the word 'stupid' has been used in a sentence," he responded. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in a good mood Bosco, don't test me."

"Faith, come on. You didn't think you'd get away with it forever did you?" he questioned stuffing his jacket into his gym bag.

She shrugged and toyed with a stray strand of her strawberry blonde hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Listen, I've gone every year. Never gotten out of it. It's just somethin' we have to endure. Think of it as a day workin' with me again."

"Bosco. I don't want to go to this. I have better things to do with my time, then wear a dress and put on make-up and get my hair done."

"You own a dress?" he asked, feigning surprise. She glared at him.

"Shut up Bosco," she warned.

"And make-up?" he continued. She made an attempt to smack his head but he dodged her, making his way out the doors.

_And emeralds from mountains,  
__Thrust toward the sky,  
__Never revealing their depth._

Bosco took one final look at himself in the mirror, his bandage still covering his scar from the shooting. He looked reasonably ok – the same black tucks as last year, his hair messy, and tussled but to him he looked fine. Maybe not his best but fine. And that was all he needed right now. He made a few final adjustments to his suit, pulling his bow tie into place, and ruffled his hair so it sat someway acceptable.

Pulling on the ends of his jacket, he swiped his keys off the dresser and tossed them in the air as he made his way to the front door. He had decided that this year he would be dateless, the pain and humiliation of last year still making him shudder. He had brought a girl called Melanie, who he had dated a couple of times and thought she was nice enough. Plus killer legs, so he wasn't complaining. Of course something had to go wrong.

She was drunk before they even got to the party.

The embarrassing incidents that took place after that, he _had_ tried to wipe from his memory, but he had no such luck and they would be forever imprinted in his mind as an agonizing reminder to be dateless for any sort of formal gathering if any were to occur.

He now stood outside his 69 mustang considering whether or not to do a bonk and just face Lieu and his wrath in the morning. He sighed, defeated, realising he probably wouldn't even make it to the morning. Lieu would probably hunt him down tonight and kill him. He pulled open the heavy car door and climbed inside. Switching on the ignition, her took another glimpse in the mirror realising how much he had changed since last year. The scar that ghosted his face was a painful reminder of that. Driving down the street he had decided to switch on the radio, finding his favourite station and listened as they played some good rock and roll songs. This was the kind of stuff he liked, not the shit they'd play tonight.

His cell phone rang jerking him back to the car and he fumbled with it in the pocket of his jacket. Faith's name flashed on screen and he answered.

"What's up?"

"I'm not going," she announced like a spoilt child. He frowned.

"Yes. You are," he told her slowing down as he approached the lights.

"No. I'm not. Bosco, this is not me ok? I mean I don't even have a stupid date," she mumbled.

"Ok lets not go on the stupid rant again," he chuckled, indicating left, "And besides. I don't have a date either."

There was a stunned silence on the other end. "Really?" she said eventually.

"Really," he confirmed. More silence.

"But still…" she said. He smiled again.

"Faith. Where are you?" he asked. Silence again. And although she was silent, this spoke volumes to Bosco. "Faith," he said again, his tone menacing.

"I'm in the bathroom ok? I'm hiding from Emily."

He laughed loudly.

"She's chasing after me with all these hair products Bos. She's a danger to the environment. I'm pretty sure I could arrest her for this kind of damage. It's almost vandalism."

"Almost," he repeated, "Faith. Get your ass out to your daughter and let her do her thing. The I want you to get in your car and head straight for the hotel ok?"

He knew she didn't like orders, especially from him, so it was a gamble taking this sort of tone with her. But then he heard it. A submissive sigh.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes," she said. And with that her phone clicked off, leaving Bosco grinning at nothing in particular.

_And tell me that we belong together,  
__Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
__I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips,  
__Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Bosco entered the huge hall and took a look around. People gathered in small groups, drinking and making small talk with people they barely even knew. The air was stifling, coming down like a damp blanket, smothering your lungs, making you incapable of taking the smallest breath.

He knew it would be a long night. He scanned the crowd for familiar faces and found Sully and Davis huddled together, looking rather terrified. He pushed his way through and smiled at them.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Davis replied. Sully just about managed a nod. The overweight man seemed to be struggling under the intense height, wriggling uncomfortably in his suit. He constantly pulled at his collar, trying to loosen it.

"Anything good happen yet?" Bosco asked, glancing around at the many faces.

"Not yet man. But the chief's wife's here soon and you know the kind of show she puts on," Davis replied, grinning.

"Speaking of," Sully interrupted, "Where's the date tonight Boscorelli?"

He rolled his eyes, knowing Sully could never leave it alone.

"I'm goin' solo tonight."

"Shame," Davis said, "That Melanie from last year was a lot of fun."

Sully let out a throaty chuckle. "Yeah. Great fun."

"Hey never mind about me, what about you guys?" Bosco cut in, getting slightly annoyed by their teasing.

"That whole thing with me and Sasha man you know…" Davis mumbled staring down into his bottle.

"Yeah and I didn't wanna bring anyone. After what happened to you last year, I learned from your mistake," Sully finished. Bosco nodded, smirking.

"You mean neither of you could find dates," he said. Both men were unable to respond. They all stared out into the thickening crowd, desperate for someone, or something, to break the silence. They got their wish.

"Hey, there's Yokas," Davis announced pointing towards the doorway.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,  
__I'll be loves suicide,  
__And I'll be better when I'm older.  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _

Bosco followed his gaze, only able to see the top of her head as she pushed through to get to them. Finally she came into full view, and all three men gasped, jaws hanging open.

"Damn Yokas!" Sully exclaimed, his eyes travelling the length of her slim body. She grinned and did a little twirl for them.

"Not bad eh?" she said, shaking back her hair. She wore an ankle length midnight blue dress that clung to her body in all the right places, and trailed behind her as she walked. Black straps held it up, criss-crossing at the back revealing her creamy skin. Her hair was half tied back with a clip, the rest falling down over her shoulders, and some stray strands falling over her face.

"You scrub up good woman," Davis chuckled incredulously. She smiled at him and then glanced to Bosco for his response. He was utterly speechless, playing with his now sweaty hands as he begged God for words. Any words.

"You look nice," he managed to choke out. She looked a bit wounded by his less than enthusiastic comment and both men glared at him.

"Nice? God Bosco, is your eyesight really that bad? She looks gorgeous!" Sully said, smiling at her reassuringly. Bosco couldn't take his eyes of her, watching as she clung to her black handbag like it was some sort of lifesaver.

She was embarrassed by all the attention focused on her. No one had ever been this nice to her in all her life.

"Who wants drinks?" Sully asked suddenly.

"Please, vodka and tonic," she said, maintaining her courteous smile.

"Bosco?" Sully asked.

"Uh….I…beer," he managed still staring at her.

"Beer. Davis will you give me a hand?" Sully asked his former partner.

"Yeah sure."

They glided off to the bar, leaving Faith and Bosco alone.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof,  
__As we lie awake in my bed,  
__And you're my survival; you're my living proof,  
__My love is alive and not dead._

"Emily got me with the hair tongs," Faith said, breaking the awkward silence. Bosco forced a smile.

"She did a good job," he replied. She nodded.

"Yeah but still a toxic amount of hair spray was used. I think I now have the lungs of a forty-three year old smoker," she joked.

He laughed gently, watching as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You definitely didn't bring a date then," she said, glancing around as if expecting someone to come out of the crowd. He frowned.

"I told you I didn't," he replied, leaning on a table.

"Yeah but I thought you were just sayin' that to get me to go," she said quietly looking at the carpeted floor beneath her feet. He shook his head.

"No date. Not after last year."

"What happened last year?" she questioned, happy to be falling into some comfortable conversation with her best friend.

"You don't want to know. It involves a blonde, a lot of alcohol and an encounter with a rather intoxicated Lieu," he said, smirking. She let out a loud laugh, her blue eyes twinkling in the soft lighting of the dance hall. They both fell quiet again and Bosco watched as Faith turned to the dance floor and sighed.

"I haven't been at a proper dance since high school," she informed him. He followed the curve of her back with his eyes, staring at her white skin. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Suddenly he felt the undeniable urge to request a dance with his former partner.

"Faith…" he choked out. She craned her neck around and he felt his breath hitch as their eyes connected. "Do you wanna…"

She looked surprised as she realised what he was trying to ask.

"Never put you down as much of a dancer Boscorelli," she replied, licking her lips nervously. He shrugged, feeling let down by her rejection. But the feel of her fingers entwining with his shocked him and he glanced up at her. "Doesn't mean to say you don't dance though does it?" she said, squeezing his hand.

He followed her out onto the dance floor.

_And tell me that we belong together  
__Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
__I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips,  
__Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

She led him to the middle of the floor, stopping to turn to him. She gazed down at their feet, her hand snaking around his waist, gently pressing against his side, her other hand still holding his. She felt his free hand rest against the small of her back.

They stood awkwardly apart, unsure of how close to get. Bosco had to concentrate on the rhythm of his feet, praying he wouldn't make an idiot of himself and step on her toes.

They swayed gently, their bodies unconsciously drawing closer as they got more comfortable. He tried to look anywhere but at her, he was already finding it hard enough to breathe. The feel of her body pressed against his, caused his heart to skip many a beat.

He moved his hand unconsciously rubbing his fingers against her skin. The sensation sent shivers done her spine. She came just a little closer, her cheek now pressed up against his head. She had thought if she couldn't see him, it would be less awkward but now it was their close proximity that was bothering her rather than eye contact. His warm breath lapped against her shoulder, they were barely moving.

She dropped her hand from his, letting him grip her waist, as she hung of his shoulders. She pulled her head back figuring it would be better if she made some polite conversation.

"You're not so bad Boscorelli," she teased. He smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself," he responded meeting her expressive blue eyes. She chuckled. They fell back into a silence again, but this one was a lot more comfortable.

Her head was bowed to the floor, and it was all he could do not to stare at her. Soft yellow lighting outlined her face, her striking features exposed. He followed the curve of her neck with his eyes, her now bare shoulder in view. Her strap hung loosely and he didn't think she knew it had fallen. Wanting to keep the image of her innocence and virtue he reached out, entwining his fingers with the black string strap, grazing her skin. Her eyes followed his hand as he trailed the strap slowly back up to her shoulder fixing it so it sat right. He kept his gaze firmly fixed on the top of her shoulder.

She leaned up to his face. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. He cut his eyes to hers as she stepped down of her tiptoes.

"You're welcome," he replied, "Couldn't have you exposing yourself now could I?"

She shook her head. "No. Not for that. For everything."

He felt her lean in, her soft lips brushing against his cheek. He kept his eyes shut as she lingered there for several moments, her fingers anchoring into his shoulders, his own hands gripping her back.

"You're welcome."

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,  
__I'll be loves suicide,  
__And I'll be better when I'm older.  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _

"Hey Sul," Ty said, summoning his partner. Sully turned to him, sweat smeared across his brow.

"What?" he snapped, tugging at his collar. Ty nodded in the direction of Faith and Bosco and Sully followed his direction.

"Yeah…so?" he asked, turning back to Davis.

"So…you think…" Davis trailed off, sipping out of his glass. Sully frowned.

"Think what?"

"Think…that they might be…I dunno…" he replied, gripping his glass between his fingers.

"Oh God! No! Davis," Sully scolded, shaking his head, "They were partners. And friends."

"So…I'm your partner and your friend. And I hope to God you wouldn't dance with me like that," he said, wrinkling his nose. Sully stared at the pair. "Plus did you see the way he looked at her when she came in? He was totally checkin' her out."

"Yeah, we all were, so what?" Sully retorted staring to find it difficult to defend his colleagues' relationship.

"Yeah but we got over it, Bosco seemed to be having trouble," Davis replied perching himself on a stool, "And I know she looks pretty hot tonight, but still…"

"Listen Davis. They've known each other for years. And have you ever known them to be anything other than friends? Sure there may be some flirty banter but that's it. They'll never be anything more than friends."

"Why not man? I mean you have to admit they're well suited. She keeps him in his place and he keeps her on her toes, they make a good couple if you ask me," Davis suggested stirring his drink with his finger. Sully rolled his eyes.

"Bosco and Faith? Give me a break! They'd never get it together," he replied.

"Because…"

"Because it's not meant. If it was, it would've happened a long time ago," Sully stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know? In fact…how do you know it hasn't already happened man?" Ty asked. Sully clenched his jaw shut, shrugging.

"I guess I don't."

"Well then…" Ty said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well then…just leave it alone Davis, it could be embarrassing for them if you brought it up."

Raising his hands defensively Ty backed down. "You're right. I'll leave it."

He walked off, joining a group of attractive women almost instantly forgetting the conversation. Sully however stood staring at the pair. It all was making sense now. The looks exchanged between them in the locker rooms, the smiles, and the body contact. Sully had noticed before but decided that he was being stupid. But now, watching them dance, it became clear. They were soul mates. At then end of they day they'd end up together, be it as friends, colleagues or something else, they'd end up together. It was inevitable. The universe had created a pair that would be loyal to each other till the very end. He would never leave her, and visa versa. They were meant.

_I've been dropped out, and burned up,  
__I've fought my way back from the dead.  
__Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said._

Bosco untied his bow tie, letting it hang loosely down his open collar.

"I hate those things," he told Faith. She smiled pulling at the ends so it sat even around his neck.

"You can't stay looking nice for five minutes can you?" she scolded gently.

"It's so God damn hot in here, that's why," he mumbled. True enough, sweat trickled down his tanned forehead, his skin now shining. His open necked shirt, revealed his collarbone, and Faith couldn't help but feel drawn to him because of how attractive he was tonight.

She had seen him with a lot less clothes on than this but still, standing so close to him, his hands around her waist, made her desperate to feel his lips against hers. She wanted to pull him in and kiss him, right here in front of everyone. She didn't care anymore. But rationale told her to back off, to stay away. Bosco was always going to be off-limits. A look but don't touch kind of deal. And up until tonight that had been working. She ran her hands up his chest, leaving them pressed against his muscular shoulders. She was almost sure she felt him shudder at the touch.

Suddenly she leaned in again, resting her head on his shoulder, clenching her eyes shut as they swayed to the music. Her hands gripped the back of his neck, her fingers tugging at the curls in his hair. He returned the embrace, but only for a second as she pulled back again bringing her head to his. She rested her forehead against his chin, and he brushed his lips off the top of her head. It was the most intimate moment the pair would ever share, and Faith felt a tear roll down her cheek. She prayed to God that Emily had used waterproof mascara.

"I thought I lost you," she confided in a whisper. The words broke his heart.

"You'll never lose me," he replied running his fingers through her golden locks. "Never."

And then the moment was gone. The song stopped, the pace for the next track quickening. She was already pulling away, her fingers slipping away from his. He wanted desperately to pull her back and hold her again but instead watched as she flashed him a quick smile and glided off the dance floor. He felt empty. Like God had just taken away the part that made him whole and shattered it into a million pieces. And a whole range of emotions overwhelmed him at once. Anger, sadness, emptiness, sheer bliss… and he couldn't deal with any one of them. Instead he took a deep breath, fighting back the tears that pricked his eyes. For now he would have to be content with having her just once a year, for being able to hold her just once. And for the first time he looked forward to, even anticipated, the next policemen's ball.

And for the first time she would return without argument.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,  
__I'll be loves suicide,  
__And I'll be better when I'm older.  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
__The greatest fan of your life._


	2. Selfpity Is A Dreadful Thing

Decided to keep going with this one. All responses welcome and please, be honest. If you don't like the way I'm writing something or one of the characters let me know so I can change it! Thank you. xxx

2. So please baby try and use me/for what I'm good for/ it ain't sayin' goodbye/that's knocking down the door of your candy store

It was coming again. That time of year was approaching but this time not as quickly as Bosco had hoped for. Last year, when Faith had came, everything changed. He didn't mind the policemen's ball anymore. Hell. He _enjoyed _it now.

She however was still kicking up a bit of a fuss on having to attend this year. She moped around the house with a look on her face that Bosco knew all to well. She used it on him often enough. It was the one were she was pretending to look pissed, even though she wasn't. And he adored it. It reminded him of when they were still partners, still bustling along together every shift, still telling each other everything. Ok…so they still did one of those things, but he still missed her more than he'd ever be able to say.

Bosco was never very good with words. He was always a man of action. But how do you _show_ someone that you miss them? You can't, he supposed. You just have to grin and bare it. It's why loneliness is one of the most complex emotions for Bosco. He can't make it physically manifest in any one way so as to communicate to her what he's feeling. And he can't tell her because, Heaven knows, Maurice Boscorelli can never let his guard down.

_Even_ with his best friend.

_Even_ with Faith.

So instead, he buried it. Buried it deep inside his infallible mind, into the dark depths of his soul to where she could never reach it. Because God only knows what would happen if she did. And everyday he tried to ignore it. He tried to ignore the constricting pain in his chest everytime she'd say good night, everytime she'd wave wildly to him exiting the house, everytime she smiled, everytime she spoke…

He missed his best friend and he wanted her back.

But he would never tell her. _Never. _

He stood at the desk, leaning on the counter top, reading the paper. His shift was just about to start, but for the first time in ages he had been early and so had time to kill. His being late was an accident. Nothing to do with the fact that if he were to be early he _might_ bump into Faith and they _might_ just have a conversation. Dressed and ready he waited. Waited for what he wasn't sure but he did. Occasionally he glanced up, usually when he heard the door open, just out of hope that he might see her. But so far nothing.

Suddenly, he felt a cold pair of hands clamp down over his eyes, arms resting on his shoulders. The body pressed against him gently, moulding with his. It felt pretty good.

"Guess who," Davis's voice came from behind. _Jesus_! He jumped forward, shrugging off who he thought was Davis, being sure to elbow him in the ribs. Punishment for the jag-off.

"What the hell-!" he stopped immediately as he came face to face with Ty and Faith, laughing hysterically at his reaction. Faith was bent over clutching at the spot where his elbow had made contact with her side, but she was still laughing.

"You shoulda seen your face man!" Davis gasped, patting Faith on her shoulder. "You're right Faith. That was funny."

She grinned, straightening up. "Oh Bosco! That's the best laugh I've had in ages. Thank you!"

He mimicked her laugh, trying his hardest to be annoyed at her. But it was hard to be when he heard her hearty laugh. She was right – she hadn't laughed like that in a while.

"Are you ok?" he asked, noticing her wince as she hand trailed along her side. She nodded, maintaining a wide smile.

"Fine, I've been hit harder," she replied, dropping her hand down.

"It was meant for Davis, not for you," he said, glaring at Ty. All he could do was laugh. His colleague sure was grim today. He was gonna be a joy to work with.

"Thanks," he replied, making some sort of face at Faith, "so… we all goin' to the dance this year?"

Bosco nodded, placing his hands on his hips, while Faith snorted. "Stupid ball," she muttered tugging on the sleeves of her fitted black jacket.

"You seemed to enjoy it last year." Davis's words dripped with innuendo and Faith didn't seem to appreciate it. She scoffed, tapping her toe off the floor. Realising he had insulted her Davis retreated, gazing a little helplessly at Bosco. He noted his friend's desperation and swooped in with what he thought was a good conversation starter.

"So you got a date lined up Davis?"

"Well I'm flattered Bosco, really I am, but your not my type."

Bosco pulled his face into a frown and Faith giggled again, slightly amused by the situation and the discomfort it was causing him. Bosco was never really comfortable with the whole 'gay' issue. Not that he would go out and beat the first gay he saw, he just didn't like them up in his face. Davis on the other hand, was more chilled about it all. Maybe it was because he himself had suffered prejudice through the years because of his colour. Or maybe he was more mature. Either way he was able to handle a joke about his sexuality and never hit out. Bosco was a little more uptight about it though.

"You are such a big homo," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. Davis looked mildly offended by the derogatory comment but waved it off.

"Oh stop!" he cried, in a high-pitched voice. Faith chuckled, eyeing Bosco playful.

"Lighten up Bos," she said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. She sound of her voice and the tenderness of her touch calmed him in such a way that for a second he forgot that he was pissed off at her and Davis for being such jerks/assholes. Instead a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth and she rewarded him with one of her one hundred watt smiles.

But of course Davis had to break the mood.

"So what about you? Found any nice boys to bring to the ball?" Davis asked Bosco. He knew he was spoiling for a fight, and for one second Bosco was going to rise to it.

But then he looked at her.

Her eyes begged him to keep his cool. Telling him it was only a joke. And he listened.

"No. But after last year I've decided I need to bring someone," he replied, "I think we all need dates."

"Amen," Davis confirmed, gripping at his utility belt.

"And halleluiah," Faith added with a sigh.

"Got anyone in mind?" Davis asked. Bosco shook his head, glancing towards Faith.

"Me either," she said, letting another sigh escape her full lips, "Aren't we pathetic?"

"Hey!" Bosco responded, quick to jump to his own defence, "I've been concentrating really hard on work this past year."

"That's a _lame_ excuse for not getting any Bosco," Davis stated, raising an eyebrow. Faith smirked.

"I agree."

"It's the truth!" he said a little meekly, "It's been a tuff year."

"Yeah," the other two agreed in unison.

"We need to be on the lookout for dates," Davis commented.

"Duh," Bosco teased.

"Well I'm not gonna stand here, moping about with you two," Faith piped up suddenly. Both men looked at her as she closed her coat, and pulled on her gloves. "I," she continued as she put on her hat, "have work to do."

She smiled at both of them, flicked back her blonde hair and marched off confidently out the front doors.

"She's right, we're moping," Davis sighed heading off to the locker rooms. Bosco's eyes were still firmly fixed on the door, Faith had just left from.

Yeah…he missed her.


	3. Taking A Chance

_3. Time is a healer/How easy we forget/All the misery and pain one person can inflict/_

"Boscorelli," a voice called him from behind. Bosco turned around to face the male voice and nodded as his eyes rested on Officer Gerard. He was a tall man, of masculine build, dark hair and even darker hair. Most of the female officers in the 55 had a thing for him and Bosco for the life of him couldn't understand why. The guy was a jackass.

"What can I do for you?" he asked stepping towards him. Gerard shifted uneasily on is feet and his gaze fell to the floor.

"I have a favour to ask," he replied, glancing sideways. Bosco squinted at the man suspiciously. They hardly knew each other well, and barely spoke at the best of times – what favour could he possibly help him with he wondered.

"Yeah," Bosco urged him to go on. To be honest he was getting a little impatient. He knew Faith would be back from the scene she was called out to soon and he wanted to bump into her in the lobby to see if she wanted a drink after work so they could catch up.

"Uh…I…" the man stammered playing with his hands. Bosco frowned, and placed his hands on his hips. "I…you and Yokas are pretty tight right?"

His arms fell like lead weights and he then went through the painful task of crossing them across his chest. "What?"

"You and Yokas…it's just…you're close right? And I thought maybe you could…ask…her…to…" he stopped suddenly considering his next words carefully, "I wanna ask her out."

Bosco couldn't help it. His jaw hung open. He was shocked by the man's proposal. "Ah…ok," Bosco replied slowly, "What's that got to do with me?"

"I need your help, tell her a few nice things about me," Gerard said, scratching the back of his neck.

Bosco let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "Sorry man, no can do."

"Why not?" Gerard barked, his eyes glistening with anger and frustration at Bosco's less than enthusiastic attitude.

"To be honest 'cause you're not a nice guy and I am incapable of lying," Bosco replied. Gerard frowned, clearly not amused by Bosco's insolence.

"Listen, it's not like I won't help you out in return," he said, stepping forward to whisper, "I can set you up."

"What?" Bosco hissed incredulously, "I don't need set up."

"I overheard you, Davis and Yokas talking earlier," Gerard cut in, his eyes focusing on Bosco's face. Bosco merely laughed waving him off.

"I can do fine on my own man," he chuckled, turning away.

"Could ya get Erin Meyers on your own?" Gerard asked. Bosco stopped dead in his tracks. The name alone sent shivers up and down his spine. Erin Meyers was the criminal physiologist that paid a visit every now and then to the precinct when a criminal was in need of some 'care'. She was tuff as nails, smart and pretty, and damn well never took no for an answer.

Bosco recalled one incident were an officer refused to let her see a prisoner. She hit him with a pile of laws he was breaking, the consequences, and how what he was doing was morally and legally wrong and she'd report him. The usually verbose officer was speechless and let her in.

Yokas didn't like her, or so Bosco recalled. Said she was a 'bitch with an attitude'. All Bosco did was smile, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, as one would get him killed and the other would make him a liar.

"How could you set me up with Meyers?" Bosco asked, more than curious. Gerard grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously in the light.

"Easy – she's my cousin," he replied. Bosco gazed at him, biting on his upper lip.

"And how exactly would you get your cousin to go out with me? You have somethin' on her?" Bosco asked.

Gerard laughed and shook his head. "She isn't seeing anyone at the moment and asked me to keep a look out for anyone I knew that would be good to her. She trusts me."

_God only knows why _Bosco thought. Bosco nodded. "So all I gotta do is set you up with Yokas and you set me up with your cousin?"

"Well…"Gerard dragged off, kicking his feet off the floor, "Like you said I'm not the nicest person in the world. Actually…I'm a jackass. And you two get on well. You could give me some pointers."

Bosco shook his head and couldn't believe he was seriously considering Gerard's offer. "Listen man…Yokas is a friend. And she's been through some shit this while back…"

"I know," Gerard cut in, "I would treat her right. I just need a bit o' help."

"And you'd be good to her?" Bosco asked, placing his hands on his hips. Gerard nodded, placing his hand on his heart.

"Scouts honour," he replied. Bosco frowned.

"You were a scout?"

"Not for long. I set a cabin on fire," Gerard replied.

"Right…and how can I trust you?" Bosco asked, sighing.

"I may be a lot of things but I don't lie…" he stopped and grinned, "Too much."

Despite himself, Bosco laughed. "You got a deal."

"Really? Score," he smiled, "I'll give Erin your number. I'd be expecting a call."

"And I'll put in a good word for you, and see what I can do with Faith," he replied. Gerard nodded and walked off, punching the air victoriously. Bosco began to wonder just what he'd let himself in for.


	4. The Answer

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, and please stick with me on this. It is going somewhere good I hope...;-)Also please, please tell me if you think I'm going off on a tangent with the characters. I want to stay as true as possible to them. Thanks again. xXx**

_4. If you want me to wait/I will wait for you/If you tell me to stay/I would stay right through/If you don't wanna say/anything at all/I'm happy wondering._

"Hey Faith," Bosco said breezing up to her side. She looked up from the phone that was in her hand, long enough to flash him a knee weakening smile. He actually had to stop for a moment just to regain some composure. Shaking it off, he fell into her step.

"So…someone was askin' about you…" he began. He glanced sideways to see if she was in anyway interested. She didn't even look up.

"Oh yeah," she said, obviously humouring him.

"Yeah," he replied, "Couldn't stop goin' on about you."

That got her attention. Her hand dropped to her side and she gazed at him, her eyes glistening in the light.

"Yeah…what were they saying?" she asked, struggling a little under the weight of the files. Bosco picked up on this and stopped to help. He took them from her grasp, freeing her from the heavy load.

"Oh the usual stuff…how beautiful you were…how nice you were…" he dragged off and stole a glimpse of her. She was smiling. No scratch that, she was beaming.

"Oh…who was saying this then?" she asked, flipping down her phone. She stuffed it into her back pocket, closely followed by her hands.

"Uh…you know…Officer Gerard?" he replied. She stopped walking and Bosco thought she looked mildly disappointed.

"Ok…right…that's sweet of him…I guess," she stuttered moving forward. Bosco followed her.

"Yeah. He was actually. Wanted your number," he informed her. She stopped again but more abruptly causing him to crash into her back, sending the files crashing to the floor.

"Faith!" he scolded, immediately bending to gather the papers that lay strewn over the floor.

"You didn't give it to him did you?" she asked her eyes pleading with him to say no. He shook his head.

"You know I'd never do that without your say so," he replied. She let out a relieved sigh and smiled again.

"Oh thank God," she murmured, "Oh! I'm sorry! Here, let me help."

She crouched down, her hands searching for any paper she could grab. He watched as she tidied hers into a neat stack, whereas his lay in every one way in some sort of pile. Both went to stand at the same time and their foreheads collided roughly.

"Ow," they both said in unison. Faith's hand flew to her head and she giggled as Bosco winced and rubbed the spot where she had wounded him.

"You really meant it when you said your head was hard," he hissed, caressing the lump, "Jeez Yokas!"

"I'm sorry," she laughed, placing her papers on the floor, "Here let me look."

Bosco was a little taken back as she pressed against his forehead with her fingers, a smile still on her full lips. "You may be mortally wounded," she joked her eyes fixed on his forehead. Suddenly she leant in, her lips replacing her fingers. "There…all better?"

He pulled back, clearing his throat. The feelings he was getting were making him uneasy and so he put on his most platonic expression and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

She looked hurt and scrambled to her feet, brushing down her jeans.

"Hey Yokas, when you and Bosco are finished playin' doctors and nurses, I need to see those files," Jelly's voice filled her head, playful and mischievous. She turned to him and smiled feebly.

"Yeah! Sorry Jelly!" she called after him as he disappeared back inside the office.

"Don't give him my number Bosco, the guy's a jerk," she said, her eyes narrowing. Bosco handed her the files.

"But you didn't hear him Faith, he was really genuine," he argued, holding out his arms just in case she decided to drop the papers. She used her knee to support them, rolling her eyes at Bosco's attempts.

"Bosco, he just likes to get into women's pants," she scoffed, "I don't care how genuine you thought he was."

He realised he was going to need to try harder to convince her of this man's interest in her.

"He told me he loved the way you smile!" he called after her as she moved up the steps. She turned to face him, frowning.

"Bosco! Sshh!" she warned sharply, glancing around at the amused faces. _Oh shit_ he was really gonna have to do this. He was never good with words…he prayed to God he wouldn't mess it up.

"He told…told me…how he loves the way…when your trying to stay angry at someone and their convincin' you otherwise…you…you give a half sorta smile. It's not really a smile. Your lips kinda curve like a smile but not really…and how when you really are pissed off at someone your forehead kinda wrinkles but not too much and your eyes turn in…and how, how, when your thinking your eyes glaze over and they kinda shine in the light…and how," he stopped to catch his breath, smiling inwardly at her little quirks, "How when you laugh, you toss your hair back, and your eyes open really wide. He said…he said…sometimes…with the way your hair sits and how the light hits it you look a bit like an angel…"

He trailed off, gazing up at her to catch her reaction. Her eyes stared down at him and he was sure he saw them glisten with tears. Her face seemed almost sad.

"Tell him to call me…soon…" she said in a breathy whisper. And with that she entered the office leaving Bosco to deal with the intrigued stares he was receiving from other members of staff. He nodded at them, digging his hands into his pockets, slightly embarrassed by their grins and whispering. Suddenly a few were clapping and the crowd erupted into cheering.

"Thank you, thank you," he responded bowing courteously, "I'm here all week."

And with that he sprinted off to the safety of the locker rooms were he could hide his blushing face.

She meanwhile, stood gazing out the window as he ran off, a smile spread across her face.


	5. Secrets and Lies

_5. And maybe it 'cause I can't say/keeps you always believing/and maybe its 'cause you can't say/keeps me always believing/I'll give you this as a keepsake/and right after that I'm leaving/and maybe its all we cant take/keeps us always returning_

Bosco moved quickly to dress and leave the house. He wanted to avoid seeing Gerard although he wasn't sure exactly why. Everything had gone right earlier – Faith told him to give Gerard her number and he was going to get a date with one of the hottest women he'd ever clapped eyes on. So what was his problem? Stuffing his clothes into his gym bag he wondered why he was finding it so difficult to follow through with this plan.

He tried to rationalise – he was doing this for Faith's own good. She hadn't had a date in almost a year now and this was exactly what she needed. To get out of the house and get a life. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe that wasn't what _she_ needed as much as it was what _he_ needed. Maybe getting Faith a date with the biggest jerk in the house wasn't _exactly_ what she needed.

But what real damage could it do?

If she was smart she'd see him for what he was, and Faith was a smart woman. So he had nothing to worry about.

The why was his stomach turning at the thought of her even considering a date with this guy?

His thoughts were interrupted by the swinging of the locker room doors. Gerard waltzed in, a grin plastered over his face. Bosco didn't look as amused.

"I heard the good news man," he announced leaning back on the stonewall. Bosco could only manage a nod as he hoisted his bag over his broad shoulder.

"Yeah…" he replied slamming his locker door shut.

"So…" Gerard said, gazing at him expectantly.

"So…" Bosco repeated.

"The number?" Gerard reminded him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Bosco said, digging into his coat pocket for the piece of paper. "Here."

His hand was trembling slightly as he handed the tall man the number and he stared as Gerard took it.

"Right well…I'll catch you later," Bosco said, clearing his throat from the lump that had formed, "You treat her right. Or you'll have me to answer to."

Gerard chuckled and caught his arm as he was making an attempt at a swift exit. "Hold up there Bosco. You're goin' nowhere just yet."

Bosco frowned. "What?"

"I need your help, you need to tell me what to say to this girl," Gerard replied, taking out his phone. Bosco shook his head, taking a few steps backwards.

"Nah man, come on, not tonight. You can at least do the calling her bit yourself," Bosco sighed trailing his hand over his hair.

But it was too late. Gerard had already dialled the number, his phone pressed to his ear.

On the other end Faith made her way to her home phone, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi…Yokas…uh this is Keith Gerard," he introduced himself, stuttering a little over his words. Bosco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back on the lockers.

"Oh…hi Gerard….what can I do for you?" she asked, trying her best to sound nonchalant. She found herself needing a seat and flumped down on the sofa next to the light stand.

"Uh…I wanna show you a good time…" Gerard spat out. Bosco's eyes widened and he gestured wildly for the buffoon to stop talking.

"W-what?" Faith asked, incredulous. Bosco, still gesturing like a mad man, tried to mouth the words to his co-worker. Gerard just looked confused.

"Uh…I…um….I mean," he mumbled watching Bosco's mouth move, "I would like it if maybe you and I could go to dinner sometime."

Bosco nodded and sighed, relieved the idiot could lip-read.

"Ok," Faith drawled, "Uh…um, sure. Maybe."

"Cool, ok, well when? I mean I could go right now if…" Gerard looked up. Bosco was waving his hands in the air again. Not a good sign. "I mean. How about Saturday?"

Faith frowned, slightly confused. "Uh, Saturday sounds ok. I guess…"

"Score," Gerard whispered. Faith caught it and her brow furrowed.

"Excuse me?" she said, her tone sharp. Bosco rolled his eyes and sighed, defeated by the man's sheer stupidity.

"I mean…that's great…" he amended hastily, shrugging at Bosco.

"Yeah," Faith said, sounding slightly disappointed, "Uh, Gerard…"

"Call me Keith," he told her, winking at Bosco. He mocked the man, nodding over-enthusiastically and sticking up his thumb. He then rolled his eyes again. How can anyone be this stupid?

"Oh. Ok Keith. Uh...can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You can ask me anything you want Bab-" he stopped noticing Bosco's glare. "Sure."

"Why did you want to go out with me?"

He frowned. "Can you hold on one second?" He covered the speaker of the phone with his hand and turned to Bosco. "She wants to know why I want to go out with her."

Bosco shrugged, indifferent. "Why did you?"

"Er…'cause she's a hot piece of ass and I really wanna screw her," Gerard replied grinning smugly. Bosco looked horrified.

"You can't say that to her!" he cried.

"Then what do I say?" he asked, narrowing his dark eyes.

"Right…tell her because she's the most beautiful woman you've ever seen….you watch her everyday and you love the way she laughs, you love the way she frowns, you love it when she wears her hair down…you love how smart she is. You love the fact she takes control of every situation even if she is being really bossy…"

The man stuck up the palm of his hand, indicating for Bosco to stop. His jaw contracted and shut. Gerard put his phone back up to his ear and repeated everything Bosco had just said.

On the other end of the phone, Faith smiled softly. "That's sweet," she whispered, pressing her lips together. He nodded and gave the 'thumbs up' sign to Bosco.

Bosco gulped hard. What had he just done? "So, I'll see you Saturday Keith?" she asked, playing absentmindedly with the sleeves of her top.

"Yeah. Saturday," he confirmed. She said goodbye and he flipped down his phone.

"We're in man!" he announced proudly.

"Whoa," Bosco said, "Who's 'we'. You're in. I'm gone now. My bit's done!"

"That's not the deal Boscorelli. You will help me get this girl. We're in this together now." And with that he was gone leaving Bosco stunned.


	6. Lost in You

_7. You look into my eyes/I go out of my mind/I can't see anything/cos this love's got me blind/I can't help myself/I can't break the spell/I can't even try_

Faith caught a glimpse of Bosco out the corner of her eye. He must have just arrived at the crime scene, because she was sure he wasn't there when she got here. She glanced back down at the lifeless male body on the floor and despite herself shuddered.

One fatal gunshot wound to the head.

That was all it took to kill this huge man, who at his tallest must have stood about 6 foot 7 inches tall. He lay in a heap on the bathroom floor, curled up in a protective ball.

"What do you think Yokas? Drug deal gone bad?" Jelly asks snapping her back to the here and now.

"Uh, yeah, probably," she replied, "Central are running his address right now."

"The tattoo…" Jelly murmured bending down to the man, "Isn't it some sort of symbol for one of the gangs around this area?"

She wasn't listening. Her gaze went back to Bosco talking to Davis outside. He caught her eye and nodded to acknowledge her. She smiled back tucking a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Earth to Faith Yokas," Jelly called up to her.

She looked down and frowned at the overweight man. "Uh…it does look familiar," she said a little lamely. He rolled his eyes, annoyed by her absentmindedness.

"Listen Yokas I know you're lookin' forward to your date with Officer Gerard on Saturday but could you please just concentrate on this?" he asked. His tone was playful and perhaps slightly curious.

"Who told you I was going out with Ke-…Gerard," she said, amending the last part of her sentence. Jelly grinned, winking.

"It's all over the house Yokas," he informed her standing up, "I heard it off the desk clerk. You should know things like that don't stay secret for long."

"It wasn't a secret!" she snapped, narrowing her arctic blue eyes. Jelly simply smirked, ordering something off one of the officers that past him. "I'll be back in a moment," Faith told him, rolling her eyes.

She strolled purposely towards Bosco and he noted the glare in her eyes. He immediately wondered what the hell he had done this time.

"A word please Bosco," she said, not even stopping as she past him. Davis's eyes widened and Bosco shrugged innocently. He followed her outside, gripping his utility belt with both hands.

"Yeah?" he said as he got outside. She turned to him sharply.

"How does everyone know I'm goin' out with Gerard?" she whispered, stepping into his personal space. His brow furrowed, perplexed by her question.

"I dunno," he replied, "I didn't tell 'em!"

She stared up into his eyes, as if searching for something. "You sure?"

"Yeah…come on Faith. You know me better than that," he said, giving her a rather feeble smile. She nodded, defeated.

"Yeah…course. I'm sorry Bosco. I just don't want everyone to know about my personal life you know?" she said, raking her fingers through the front of her hair.

"Maybe Gerard said somethin'. He did seem really pleased you agreed to see him," Bosco suggested, knowing full rightly it would cause trouble. She frowned.

"That's probably it. God…I knew I should have said no. How do I let you get me into these things?" she muttered turning away from him.

"Hey Faith. Give the guy a chance yeah? Maybe he does like ya. Maybe he just has trouble showing it," Bosco said, crossing his arms. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Maybe. He is _really _hot," she said, rationalising. Bosco grunted. Why did every woman in the station house think that? "He looks a bit like Jude Law don't ya think?"

"I dunno…do I Yokas?" he mumbled, playing with his hands. Her eye cut back to him and her smile faded.

He seemed rather annoyed to be so involved in her personal life. Maybe she should just shut up. Maybe Bosco didn't want to here about her petty problems. Her eyes travelled along the outline of his face, his scar still visible on his right cheek, marking his tanned skin and although fading it was still there. A painful reminder of what happened just over a year ago.

Her fingers itched to touch him. She wanted to hold him, tell him it was alright.

Instead she clenched her hands into fists and stuffed them into her coat pockets.

"Sorry," she breathed forcing a smile.

"It's ok," he replied, "I'm just not an expert on guys looks."

She chuckled, her hair falling back onto her face. "Ask me about a woman and then we're talking."

"Hey Bos," she said, "When you were sayin' all those things yesterday to me, was it really Gerard who said it?"

He looked at her, considering what she said. If he told her the truth he'd probably risk a beating and if he lied he probably was risking losing out on a hug. He chose to lie. Her beatings were far worse.

"Yeah course. What? You think I came up with all that?" he snorted, his breath piercing the air forming a misty cloud. She laughed softly and shook her head.

"No, but it's hardly Gerard's style either," she responded.

"What can I say? The guy surprised me too. I had to sit there and listen to him rant on and on about you, it was sickening," he lied, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He noticed a blush creep across her cheeks and she turned her head to the side. "Why? You like all that mushy crap?"

She shook her head meekly, her blush deepening. He couldn't help but smile. His words had had a real affect on her. "Not that he was wrong about what he said. You're a special lady."

She turned back to him. His breath caught in his throat as her eyes met his. Here in front of him stood an image of angelic purity and innocence and for a second a fear crept upon him. A fear that Gerard would somehow diminish that. Her eyes were wide and naïve, sparkling in the hazy sunshine of a rather cold summer's evening. He was afraid his own eyes were betraying him and so looked away quickly.

"Detective Yokas," a young rookie said approaching her from behind, "The information you wanted came in."

She smiled at him gratefully and turned back to Bosco. "I better give this to Jelly, or he'll probably blow a fuse."

He forced a quick smile and he watch as she walked slowly back up to the house, occasionally glancing back as if she were going to say something else. Instead she kept going, forcing whatever it was that was on her mind away.

Bosco felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. "Boscorelli," he announced, his voice husky.

"Hi Maurice Boscorelli? This is Erin Meyers," the sweet voice came from the other end. Bosco grinned.

"And what can I do for you?"


	7. Getting Over

_7. Come all ye reborn/Blow off my horn/I'm driving real hard/This is love/this is porn/Well God will forgive me/But I/I whip myself with scorn/scorn/And I wanna hear/ what you have to say about me/Hear/ if you're gonna live without me/I wanna hear/ what you want/I remember December/And I wanna hear/what you have to say about me/Hear/ if you're gonna live without me/I wanna hear/what you want/What the hell do you want?_

"Nine days and counting," Davis announced, smiling at his male co-workers as he entered the locker rooms, "And guess who just got himself a date?"

Bosco rolled his eyes and stuck his head back in the locker, resuming his search for his wallet. Sully merely smiled.

"Good for you Davis," he replied, "Who's the unlucky lady?"

"Her name is Ivy," he informed them proudly, "And she's actually quite lucky if you get my drift. What about you Sul?"

"What about me?" the older man said, his tone a little bitter. Davis didn't pick up on it.

"Have you got a date yet?" he asked, pulling open his locker. Sully grunted and shrugged into his jacket.

"Davis I've just finished workin' a double shift, and another shift before that. Do I look like I have time to worry about some stupid dance?" he snapped, placing his hands on his hips.

"Uh…I'll take that as a no then?" Davis replied, a cheeky smirk ghosting his face.

"Take it as whatever the hell you like, I'm outta here," Sully sighed, waving off his partner. Davis frowned confused by Sully's tetchy behaviour.

"What's up with him?" Bosco asked, pulling his wallet from his locker. Davis shrugged.

"Dunno…maybe it's his time of the month," he suggested, "Hey. What about you? You got a date?"

"Well…"Bosco grinned, "I don't wanna jinx it but I think we can safely say the Boscorelli love machine is back in service."

Davis laughed loudly but his laughter was interrupted by the sound of a rather timid female voice.

"You've got a date?"

Both men turned to the doorway. Faith stood awkwardly in front of the doors, her hands clenched together in front of her, her eyes gazing curiously at Bosco. Her blonde straight hair flowed over her shoulders, brushing against her creamy skin revealed in the plunging neckline of her white blouse. She had pushed the sleeves up to her elbows and Bosco's eyes wandered down along the line of her simple black boot cut pants that covered her black boots so that only the toe was exposed. He shifted his gaze back onto her face and realised both were still waiting for him to answer.

"Ah…maybe…I dunno..." he trailed off, a lump forming in his throat. He could see she was hurt but he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Ok. First I've heard of it," she said under her breath. She turned her head away, biting down on her lower lip.

"Maybe?" Davis cut in, smirking at Bosco, "Since when has 'the love machine' only been able to say maybe?"

Bosco scowled at his ignorant colleague. Faith cut her eyes back to the pair and forced a smile. "God…she must be somethin' special if we haven't heard about her until now."

"No!" Bosco said, his hand hanging in the air, "No. It's not like that. I really am only just getting to know her. I haven't even asked her yet."

Davis smiled again winking at Faith. "Bosco's in love, Bosco's in love," he teased. Bosco squatted at him but Davis danced around on the balls off his feet missing every feeble attempt of his to do some sort of physical damage.

Faith gulped hard, glancing away from them. She didn't understand why Bosco hadn't told her about his new girlfriend or whatever the hell she was. They used to share stuff like that all the time. Hell, he knew _all_ about Gerard (albeit he was the one who fixed them up) but still. She would never leave him out like this. It was the worst type of rejection she felt since Fred had asked her for a divorce. And that one's hard to beat.

"Well listen guys, I gotta go," Davis said, still grinning at Bosco, "And remember Bos. Be cool with this girl. I know you love her and all but still…be cool."

Bosco hit out again this time not missing his target, his hand colliding with the back of Davis's head. He winced in pain and darted out of the room to avoid another smack.

It was just Bosco and Faith now.

They stood in a rather awkward silence staring at each other each not knowing what to say.

"Hey Faith," Bosco began softly, "I'm sorry. Don't listen to him. I haven't even been on a date with this girl yet."

She put up her hands submissively and smiled again. "Don't worry about it. I understand why you wouldn't wanna tell me after all that's happened. Really I do…" She laughed while saying the last part, although it wasn't a happy sound.

His brow furrowed and he sighed sympathetically. "Faith…I thought we said we were gonna forget about everything that's happened the past few month's back."

She pinched the skin between her eyes and closed them, whilst taking a deep breath. "I know, I know…it's just…Bosco you used to tell me everything. Even the time you couldn't get it up-"

"Faith!" Bosco cried, his eyes looking around to see if anyone was in earshot.

"Yeah, Bosco this really isn't the time for your male pride," she scolded, pursing her lips. He nodded, still thinking she could have kept her voice down. "Anyway," she said with a sharp tone, "We used to be really tight. And I know what has happened with you getting shot and all that stuff with Cruz has affected that…"

"What _I_ did affected that," Bosco added smiling weakly. Pain shot through Faith's chest, the image of him kissing Cruz flashing before her eyes, reminding her that she may never fully recover from her and his relationship with her.

"Yeah…well…we all make mistakes," she sighed, running her fingers down the lengths of her hair.

"Yeah…well…it's all over with now yeah? We're cool?" he asked eyeing her playfully. She grinned.

"Yeah we're cool," she confirmed turning for the exit.

He fell into her step following her out the door.

"So…who is this mystery girl then?" she asked with a half smile.

"Ah…I don't think you wanna know," he replied with a worrying laugh. She frowned.

"God Bosco! It's not Cruz is it?"

"No! God no! What? I'm stupid enough to make the same mistake…" he dragged off realising he already _had _made the same mistake twice. He looked up to catch that smug grin of hers. "Shut up."

"Never said anything," she said, smiling like a mad woman. He pushed at her shoulder, and she stumbled to the side laughing. "It's Meyers. Erin Meyers."

She stopped and he watched as she considered it for a moment. "Huh," she said finally. She then walked on, hands on her hips.

"Huh? What does huh mean?" he asked chasing after her.

"It means huh," she replied, still smiling. Realising he was totally lost she chuckled. "It means at least she's better than Cruz."

"Oh…ok," he said, breathing a sigh of relief, "so you and Gerard huh?"

"Yeah…me and Gerard. Great!" she said forcing a smile. He patted her shoulder.

"It's not that bad. Hell you might even get to like him!" he said heading for the street. She watched him go and he waved as he left.

"Maybe."


	8. Stranger Things

_8. See the stones set in your eyes/see the thorn twist in your side/I'll wait/for you/slight of hand and twist of fate/on a bed of nails/she makes me wait/and I'll wait/ without you/with or without you/with or without you._

He felt nervous. For the first time _ever_ Maurice Boscorelli felt _nervous_ before a date. The idea was almost laughable to him. Almost. There was also that sickening, stomach churning feeling but he chose to ignore that one. Nervousness to the point where it amused you he could deal with, anything beyond that was slightly more complicated.

This was the first time he'd been out with a woman since the incident in the hospital. He had covered the scar tonight with his good old faithful band-aid, hiding any evidence of that day and burying it beneath fabric and cloth. People told him he should be proud of the scar – it was a trophy.

A trophy of what he wondered.

A trophy of pain, hurt, suffering, misconception?

When they saw it they see the mark of a man who dived courageously to save the life of his partner and best friend, without any concern for his own well-being. But when _he_ saw it, he saw the mark of a man who'd been so scared at the thought of losing this woman, this _one_ woman, who held so much power over him, he chose her life over his. Because after all if she was to die he'd have to live without her. He'd have to go on living while she was gone. And he'd be alone. And he was scared…no fucking _terrified _by that thought.

So if they knew the truth, if they knew the real reasons behind his 'heroic' act and how selfish they were, they'd see him for what he really is. A coward. And perhaps he wanted them to see it. So he could stop leaving this pretence and finally become a man. That's all he really wanted - was for them to stop seeing him as 'super-Bosco' and start realising that all he is, is human.

She saw it. And he admired her for it. She realised his humanity to the point where she perhaps saw him as weak, but he didn't care. She still saw him and accepted him for what he _really_ was. Not many people would do that.

But then again, not many people were like Faith.

And he was afraid that he'd go into this woman now and she wouldn't be able to see past the scar. The burden on his life. The thing he faced everyday when he got up and looked in the mirror. And she would be put off. After all who could blame her if she was? He could barely cope with it never mind someone else having to face it and the demons, which accompanied it.

So with all the strength he could muster, he pushed open the doors of the bar/restaurant and went into the bright lights, loud noise and painful singing that was the karaoke night. People bustled around, talking happily, blissfully unaware of his presence. He knew no one here. They were all strangers. And in a way he was grateful for that. But he still couldn't shake the habit, and scanned the crowd for a familiar overweight man, a tall black young male or, the one he preferred, a blonde, tall female. But none could be seen and he sighed, despite the fact he knew they wouldn't be there. The familiarity of his friends was all he wanted at that precise moment, the fear of rejection to great to bear. All he had to do was turn around and leave. Then he'd never have to face this woman or his demons. And he was going to run and hide like the coward he was before his gaze settled on her. And he was breathless.

She stood by the bar; glass in hand, her sleek brown hair hanging loosely over her slender shoulders, her dark brown eyes glancing nervously around. He scrutinised her appearance, taking in the gentle curves of her body, emphasised in a red flowing dress that fell short of her knees, revealing her slim lengthy legs. She was a knockout and perhaps one of the most beautiful women he had ever dated.

And then he was scared shitless again.

He now regretted his choice of attire; open-necked black shirt with new blue jeans. He _knew_ he should have made more of an effort.

But he couldn't run because she had caught sight of him, and to his relief, smiled. She waggled her fingers in the air, and he rather lamely waved back, rolling his eyes at his own lack of charm and mystery. There was no running now. He was forced to move forward, his legs walking ahead of his mind. He wasn't prepared to talk to her yet but he had to. As he approached she turned to him fully, grasping her glass like a lifeline. The gesture reminded him of the night of the ball last year when Faith had arrived, and had clung to her purse as if it were about to grow legs and walk. He smiled inwardly.

"Hi, you must be Maurice," she breathed, shaking her hair back out of her eyes, "I'm Erin."

He shook her delicate hand, amazed by the softness of her skin. A little voice in his head reminded him of the charm he seemed to be forgetting he had, and he pulled her hand to his lips, brushing them gently against her palm. "It's a pleasure Erin."

She gave a toothy smile, her eyes sparkling in the ambience of the lighting. The loud singing still rang in his ears and he winced as one female singer failed to hit the high note on Mariah Carey's 'Hero'.

"Sorry about the bar," she said registering his discomfort, "I feel more comfortable in crowded places."

He waved her off, smiling. "Don't be silly. I like it," he lied. She sighed, placing her drink down on the bars surface.

"Oh…ok…well…do you wanna grab a table?" she offered leading him to a booth. He followed her, sliding in the seat across. The waiter immediately came over, handing them both menus. "I've never been set-up before," she started biting down on her lower lip, "And to be honest I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Me neither," he conceded, closing his menu. Nothing exactly appealed to him on it but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"You come highly recommended though," she chuckled, her voice shaking. He smirked.

"You're making me sound like some hair product."

"Oh! Sorry…I didn't mean…"

"No. God. I'm joking…I…"

Both stopped and looked at each other. He was the first to laugh, throwing his head back on the booth. She followed his lead, bursting into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry Erin. I haven't done this in a while," he explained. She nodded.

"Neither have I. Last year was pretty rough for me…" she trailed off, her eyes watering. Feeling it was probably best to switch subjects he let out a sigh and smiled.

"Drink?" he offered, signalling for the waiter.

"Please, thank you."

It took a few alcoholic drinks before they loosened up, talking openly, her telling him all about her favourite music, films, her job and he all the while waited for any opportunity to see down her dress. Force of habit he supposed. One habit Faith constantly criticised him on. She had often caught him trying to look down her top and was not amused. She scolded him, and informed him she was not a piece of meat, or some poster he could look at when he felt the need to be a 'pervert'. He merely laughed her off; making a point of getting her attention the next time he did it. He actually found the whole thing quite amusing, and at the end of the day she probably liked the attention.

"So…" he sighed, cutting his eyes back to her face, "Tell me about this rough year you had."

She hiccupped swaying in her seat. "It's not important," she said, sighing over-dramatically. He frowned, his own judgement more than impaired by the most likely dangerous amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"No it is."

"I was engaged…" she explained, blinking furiously, "And it ended up that he had been cheating on me with my best friend."

"I'm sorry," he said, sipping from his glass. Her eyes narrowed and she pointed at him.

"But that's not all, do you want to know my friends name?"

He shrugged.

"His name was Bernard," she said, her gaze turning tearful. He was speechless for a moment, nearly choking on his vodka. "There you have it! I turn men gay!"

He laughed and she looked bewildered. "What?"

"Nothin'," he replied, leaning forward. "I remember the first time I seen you in the house."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. All they guys stopped and literally nearly tripped over their own jaws. You had 'em all talking. You came in, bold as brass, flicking that hair of yours, scowling like your life depended on it and bit the head off one of the officers in front of his friends. It was so cool."

"Well I am good at what I do…" she said, smiling. He nodded in agreement.

"I remember you too ya know?" she said, her eyes turning in as she tried to focus her gaze on him, "You were with that woman…"

"What woman?" he queried, gulping down his drink.

"Blonde, pretty, police officer," she said.

"Faith Yokas," he informed her, "My old partner."

She waved dismissively, not really caring for the name. "Yeah well…hold up. Old partner?"

"She's a detective now…got promoted…long story," he laughed.

"Oh…ok. Well…she didn't like me very much as I recall. I think she called me 'super bitch from hell'…or somethin' along those lines. I don't really remember. And you…well you weren't that quick to defend me."

She eyed him playfully, raising her eyebrows. He struggled to form an excuse, searching desperately for a response.

"I uh…"

"Don't worry!" she giggled, "I'm just teasing."

He smiled, relieved. He noticed her eyes cut to his cheek and the bandage covering it.

"It's ok you can ask," he said softly. She looked back to his eyes, startled.

"No…well…it's…what happened? It kinda looks like a war wound," she commented, squinting at the band-aid. He licked his lips that were numb from the excessive alcohol consumption.

"It is. Line of duty fire," he explained, "A bullet cut through my neck and cheek."

"Line of duty? What happened?" she questioned, her brow furrowing. He guessed she probably wouldn't have been this open or curious if she hadn't have been drunk and if he were honest he liked the fact she didn't dance around the issue like it was a bomb about to explode.

"I, um, I took the bullet for another officer," he conceded. Her eyes widened.

"Really! Wow! Must have been a good friend and officer."

"I suppose, it's just gut reaction you know," he replied, trying to wave off the heroic concept.

"Yeah but still I don't think I could do it. Not even for a really close friend…do you mind me asking who?"

He met her interested gaze and shrugged. "Sure…uh…it was my old partner."

She took a breath, smiling softly. "Oh…ok. Faith."

"Yeah, you know, not many people get it. We've been workin' together for about twelve years now and when you do that you pretty much have to depend on that other person. When you're out there there's no one else. Not your family, not your friends, no one."

"So…what…there was a gun fight and you tried to get her out of the way?" she questioned.

"Not exactly. Someone shot at her and I knew the bullet would have to hit one of us. I just acted on instinct."

"Wow. So…she must be pretty special for you to give your life for hers."

He chuckled noting the expressive look in her eyes. "It's not like that. She did it for me once, I thought I'd repay the favour."

"She took a bullet for you?"

"No…not exactly…it's complicated Erin-"

She held up her hands, sitting back in her seat. "I get it. No go area. It's alright."

He sighed; relieved she'd let him off the hook. "But I won't let you off on the other thing…"

"What other thing?" he asked, confused.

"Not defending my honour," she grinned. He smiled back as she leaned into him, her breath lapping against his face.

"And what do I have to do to make it up to you?" he asked. She fluttered her long lashes, smiling broadly. He gasped as she leaned in further, her mouth a few centimetres off his ear.

"Sing for me," she whispered. She pulled back, giggling, glass in hand. He looked perplexed but followed the direction of her gaze to the karaoke stage. He shook his head.

"I…I can't Erin," he admonished, "I can't sing to save myself."

"Neither can anyone here tonight. Boscorelli this is how you win my trust. And possibly a kiss."

He smirked at her, her dark eyes swirling chocolate brown around the black pupil, eyeing him seductively.

"If anyone laughs at me, I'd better get more than a kiss," he laughed standing up. She cackled, watching him approach the stage with caution and reluctance as if it were a perp about to lash out.

He was just drunk enough to do this. He stood up, chose the song and watched the screen nervously. He thought his heart was about to leap out of his chest. The music began and he honestly felt like running, but it was too late. He had chosen the only song he knew the lyrics to. Possibly because he had seen the film a thousand times over but would never admit to it. The first time he watched it was with Faith. She had forced him to go as Fred would not take her and she wouldn't, as she put it, 'sit on her own like a gooseberry at the cinema'. By then end _he_ felt like the gooseberry.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I fe-el you," he spoke the words against the music, clenching and unclenching his hands by his sides. He looked down to see Erin smiling, shocked by his unusual choice. "That…is...is how I know…you go on…"

To his, and perhaps Erin's surprise, the heavily intoxicated crowd cheered him on, a few singing along with him. He was grateful for their support. It meant most of the time he could stop and let them fill in the blanks.

But by the end he got perhaps a tad too enthusiastic and screamed the lyrics out, gesturing wildly. The crowd went mad; screaming and applauding as he hit the high note with such flatness and wobbliness that Celine Dion would be turning in her grave. At least he thought she was dead. He wasn't quite sure…

By the end he felt flushed and in fact quite energized bouncing off stage, making his way to Erin. She embraced him immediately, kissing him on the lips. He grinned as she pulled back. It was definitely worth the pain and torture.

"Wow," she whispered pressing her lips together.

"Yeah," he agreed holding her into him. "So…my place or yours?"

He half expected her to slap him and warn him off but she didn't. Instead she grinned, took him by the hand and led him out of the bar out into the cold night. Snaking her arms around his waist, she again pressed her lips against his, humming with satisfaction at the warmth of their kiss.

"Take me home Maurice Boscorelli."

**Summary and notes:**

1. All roads in my fics lead to Faith/Bosco people bear that in mind as you read the next few chapters. Have a little faith (you see whatI did there with the pun...I'm sad I know...)

2. I like detours, striaghtforward coming together of characters kinda bores me...neh...

3. Inspiration for this part was the song 'With or Without You' by possibly the best band ever, U2. A quote from the song is at the top.

4. Bosco is confused. Well...yeah...huh...that you kinda knew already.


	9. Awakenings

_10. Haunted and adored by attractive women/a bountiful selection at your discretion/I know I'm diving/into my own destruction/so why do we choose the boys that are naughty/I don't fit in so why do you want me/I know I can't tame you/but I just keep trying/'cause I love to wash in your old bathwater/Love to think that you could love another/I'm on your list with all your other women._

Bosco woke up with a splitting headache, his eyes stinging from the subtle lighting of his bedroom. He felt a warm body move beside him and he turned his head, smiling. Erin lay with her back to him, curled up in a ball, the covers wrapped around her slender body. He sighed, and ran a finger down the curve of her naked back, planting his lips on her shoulder. She moved under his embrace, a gentle smile forming on her full red lips. Her eyes however remained closed, refusing to open to the pain of day.

"Mornin'," he whispered, his voice hoarse. She smiled again, turning to him.

"Mmm, good morning," she replied, her eyes still shut. He chuckled, brushing hair from her forehead.

"You sleep ok?" he asked, staring at her peaceful face. She nodded, cuddling into him.

"Like a log, my head hurts though."

"That's what drinking about ten litres of alcohol will do to you," he said, his fingers tracing the outline of her face. Her eyes fluttered open, her pupils dilated and unfocused. She was beautiful. She groaned loudly.

"That's not what I drank is it?" she asked, her head buried into his chest. He laughed again.

"I may be exaggerating a bit," he conceded, "About eight litres."

She made an attempt to hit him, but because of her extreme fatigue her wrist fell limp against his arm. "I hate you," she mumbled, her lips kissing his skin. The feel of her breath against him felt ticklish and he had the urge to push her away. She gazed up at him, blinking several times. "I had a good time last night."

"Yeah. Me too," he agreed kissing her head, "Would you like coffee?"

"Coffee would be great," she replied, smiling. He nodded and pulled his body out from under hers, causing her to lie face down on the mattress. He then threw his legs out the bed, pulling on his boxers that lay strewn on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Making a move for the kitchen he glanced back at her. She sat up on her elbows, hugging a cushion to her chest staring at him with was what only he could describe as 'bedroom eyes'. "Don't be too long now," she whispered winking. He smiled and walked into the living room, stretching as he crossed the floor.

He switched on the kettle and yawned, staring out at the sunny day. The light blinded his eyes and so he thought it best to take some painkillers. He poured himself a glass of water and dropped the tablets in the liquid, listening to them hiss as they dissolved. A knock at the door distracted him and without hesitation he opened it.

Faith stood in his doorway, clutching a brown paper bag and two cups of coffee. Her hair fell over her face, obviously annoying her eyes. She blinked furiously to move the strands that restricted her vision. He felt the undeniable urge to brush them away but instead kept his hands firmly wrapped around the glass.

He was more than surprised to see her on his doorstep at what he presumed was quite an early hour.

"Hey!" she breathed, "What the hell happened you this morning?"

He frowned, perplexed. "Breakfast," she reminded him, "You were meant to come round to mine this morning. Emily was looking forward to seeing you."

He closed his eyes, cursing himself for forgetting. "Sorry Faith. I forgot."

She bustled past him, sidestepping him through the door. He watched on helpless, as she put down the bag and coffee and shrugged out of her cream jacket. He examined her from a distance – it wasn't often she dressed nicely but today may have been the exception. She wore a dark green skirt and a brown string strap t-shirt, revealing her creamy skin.

She turned to him, her eyes travelling the length of his very nearly naked body. He was muscular and tan, his skin smooth and even. It was the first time she realised this and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. She turned her head to hide it, biting on her lower lip. Taking a breath she looked back at him and forced a feeble smile.

"Look at the state of you at this time of the day," she laughed, "Don't worry though. If Bosco doesn't come to breakfast, breakfast will come to Bosco."

"Faith…" he murmured. She leaned on a kitchen chair.

"You know you're not very hospitable to your guests. You haven't even offered me a seat yet," she teased, "How did last night go? Very well by the looks of things."

"Huh?" he said blankly. She frowned.

"The rings around your eyes, the glass of water in your hand," she said pointing at him. She glanced around his apartment and noticed a female coat draped over the sofa. "A very _not_ Bosco-like jacket in your living room…"

Her eyes glazed over and she licked her lips. "Faith I…"

"Maurice Boscorelli, what is taking you so long?" Erin's voice emerged from his room. Faith gazed at him still a little confused. She had seen all the signs but still refused to believe what he had done. And she wasn't quite sure why. She looked towards his bedroom as Erin appeared in the doorway, dressed in little more than his shirt.

Faith was immediately embarrassed, her gaze falling to the floor as she straightened up. She swore inwardly at her lack of complete sense. "Hi," Erin said, staring curiously at Faith.

She forced a smile. "I'm sooo sorry, I didn't know," she gushed, her cheeks flushing with colour, "I'm just gonna…"

She slid back on her jacket, swiping her keys off the table. She was more than flustered, struggling to clear her head of the dizzy feeling it was experiencing. Bosco watched her sympathetically. She pinched the bridge between her nose and eyes as she struggled for words.

"Ah…I'll just…I guess breakfast is on me Bosco," she said, laughing, "You can owe me some other time." She turned back to Erin. "See you."

"I'm Erin by the way," the woman called after her as she made a b-line for the door. Faith nodded.

"Faith Yokas," she responded.

"I figured."

Faith sighed and gave another wry smile gazing at Bosco. He avoided her blue eyes at all costs, staring at the kitchen table. "Yeah. Bye."

She slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind her. Trying to make a quick exit she nearly tripped over her own feet, the embarrassment not fading. The air outside felt like Bacardi, and a huge wave of relief rushed her at thought of being free from the building. She rested her head back against the brick wall taking a slow breath, annoyed at her less than elegant exit.

Meanwhile inside Bosco stood face to face with Erin. She watched him, her expression rather indifferent. He wasn't sure what to say to her. She broke the silence.

"I'll be in the shower."

"Yeah, of course, take your time," he replied, clearing his throat. She turned to go but hesitated, her gaze connecting with his again.

"I don't do this very often Maurice," she informed him quietly, "I don't sleep with guys I just met a lot. You were the _only_ exception. And I'd really like to see you again-"

"Me too," he told her, gulping hard. She looked at him sadly, her palm pressed against the doorframe.

"But I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to get in the middle of something that's just too complicated. I have had enough of complicated relationships."

"You're not getting in the middle of anything," he replied, stepping towards her.

"You say that but her behaviour… and yours say something totally different," she sighed, closing her eyes, "I don't want to be _that_ girl."

"You're not. Honestly. Faith and me are just friends, I swear, she's just embarrassed about barging in," he explained.

"Don't hurt me Boscorelli," she warned, "If you're gonna I'd rather know now while I still can get out with some dignity intact."

He grasped the angles of her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. "I really like you Erin. I don't wanna hurt you. You've gotta believe me."

She stared back at him considering his statement. "Ok," she whispered, "Ok then."

He kissed her mouth and she savoured his taste, pulling back reluctantly. He felt her slip free from his grasp heading for the bathroom. She didn't look back and he didn't take his eyes off her.


	10. Realisations

_11. I'm gonna let you down/I know that now/make you cry/I know I will/why should you believe I would never leave/but that I love you still /for all the by and by/and hard as we try/The bile breaks/and the cradle falls/For everything I do/that will tear at you/let me say I'm sorry now/so you can sing your song/you can get it wrong/you can kiss the rock of ages/in your wildest dreams/you might see between/the liars and the soldiers. 'I'll Say I'm Sorry Now' - Shawn Colvin_

Bosco walked slowly up the stairs of Faith's apartment building. He'd promised yesterday that he'd keep an eye on Emily while she was out on her date with Gerard. She didn't completely trust her daughter yet, and Bosco knew he was in for a night of sulking faces and slammed doors. And that was just from Faith.

He'd actually be lucky if she let him in after how he embarrassed her earlier. She was probably gonna kick his ass. He stopped at the door, taking a breath. His hand hung like a lead weight in the air as he prepared to knock.

But he didn't need to.

The door flew open in his face and he was greeted with Emily frowning at him.

"Oh…. it's you," she said, looking him up and down. He forced a smile at the hormonal teen.

"Yeah…how are-"

Emily stalked off towards the living room leaving the door wide open. He rolled his eyes, not trying to figure out the trappings of a teenage girls mind. He walked in, glancing around him. "Where's your mother?"

"Trying on outfits," she replied, taking her headphones off the coffee table, "Do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head, digging his hands into his pockets. "Nah. I'm good."

She nodded and watched him with her dark eyes. He manoeuvred his way around the sofa and flopped down, staring at the TV screen. Music blared from Emily's chair and he wondered how on earth she wasn't deaf yet. The volume was uncomfortable for him and he didn't even have the speakers on. He looked at her face. She was still looking at him and he shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze. Her straight brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, her face done heavily in make-up, her top revealing way too much skin in his opinion and those jeans could've done to be a bit looser. It was the protective uncle side coming out in him and he hated it. He was looked at himself as the cool guy who'd come round and you could talk about anything in front of because he wouldn't even bat an eyelid.

But more and more he found himself become increasingly protective over_ both_ girls. He didn't want Emily giving boys the wrong impression and he hated it when men took advantage of her mother. Not that she'd give them half the chance but if anyone tried, he'd probably kill them.

Anyway he fought the urge to tell her to go dress into something more appropriate by biting down his tongue. He was sure he drew blood. The phone startled him, buzzing through the apartment but Emily was oblivious to it, her head bouncing to the music. He tried to catch her attention but instead picked the phone off the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi…" the young female voice said on the other end. She sounded a little confused. "I must have the wrong number."

"No. Hold up. Who you looking for?" Bosco asked. The girl stopped considering his question.

"Uh…Emily," she replied apprehensively.

"I'll just get her for you."

He stood up off the sofa and nudged the pretty teen on her shoulder with the phone. She rolled her eyes and slid off the headphones. "What?" she snapped, staring up at him.

"For you," he replied gesturing the phone in front of her face. She took it off him, pulling herself up.

"Hello?" she said, "Oh hi Jenny. Yeah…no I know…yeah it's just Bosco. My mum's…_friend_…"

Bosco frowned at the tone used for the last word and she looked back at him smirking. "Yeah that's him. Yeah I agree but he's not too quick…"

He couldn't believe she was talking about him as if he wasn't even there. "Yeah. No he's just visiting. My mum's going out. Yeah, some hot guy from work. No, not Bosco…Bosco's my babysitter…I know can you believe it! You'd think I was seven not seventeen!"

And with that she disappeared into her bedroom the sound of her voice merely a muffled sound in his ears. It was going to be a long night. He sat there for several minutes flicking through a Cosmo magazine that Faith had left sitting on the table. He was faced with several women's 'situations', fashion, and problem pages before deciding it wasn't exactly his taste.

Then he came across an article, more like a questionnaire. 'How To Tell if You're In Love With Him' read the headline. Bosco's eyes darted down the paragraph taking in every second word.

'Do you spend most of your time with him and always enjoy it even if you're fighting…do you want to be with him more…do you love to talk to him even if it's about nothing…'

Bosco wasn't sure why but he tore out the article, folding it up neatly and stuffing it into his coat pocket. He then threw the magazine back onto the table, propping his feet up against the edge.

"Hey Em. Could you do up my zip…"

Faith strolled in, her tussled hair falling over her face, her hands crossed behind her back as she tried to pull up the zipper of her black dress. Bosco stopped, his breath catching in the back of his throat. She looked up and met his gaze, a blush rising on her pale cheeks. She was beautiful. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Oh…hi Bosco…I didn't hear you come in," she choked out, her voice low. He couldn't respond, instead his eyes following the length of her bare legs that disappeared up her skirt just above the knee.

"Uh…Emily let me in," he told her, gulping hard.

"Ok…well…" Her hands kept the back of her dress closed to conceal as much skin as possible and she stood staring awkwardly at the floor. He wrung his hands nervously, clearing his throat.

"Do you want me to do that for you?" The words came out before his mind could catch up. Because if he had of thought about it, he would've realised that it was a bad idea to offer to zip up his best friends dress and would've never let those words escape.

She shrugged, forcing a smile as he stood up and made his way toward her. She turned her back around and he felt his heart pound against his rib cage as his eyes followed the curve of her back, her soft skin begging to be touched. He held up her hair, handing the blonde strands to her over her shoulder. She mumbled something about being sorry and used her fingers to keep it out of his way. He placed one hand on her bare shoulder using it as leverage while his other grasped clumsily at the zip.

Faith held her breath as she felt the zip close excruciatingly slowly, his fingers positioned just below her shoulder caressing her skin. She wasn't sure if he intended on doing that or if it was just an accident, but she never said a word. Finally she felt it snap shut at the top and his arm moved over her shoulder, taking back her hair and brushing so as it flowed down her back.

She turned around, her gaze meeting his. Bosco thought her usually sharp blue eyes looked dilated and unfocused, and he wanted to ask her what was wrong. But instead he stared down into her eyes, his breathing becoming more than laboured as her face came within inches of his. His breath blew wisps of hair into her eyes and his hand twitched, slowly making the journey towards her face. But something stopped him and he frowned, confused by the atmosphere surrounding them.

"Mum?" Emily's voice entered Faith's head like glass shattering and she gulped as she turned her head to her daughter. Emily stood in the hallway, frowning at the pair, that bewildered look of hers etched into her attractive face. "Where you calling me?"

She coughed into her hand, shaking her head. "No. It's alright sweetie. Bosco helped me out."

"Ok…you're going to be late though," the young girl, reminded her glancing at Bosco.

"Yeah…sorry," Faith mumbled, pushing her hair back from her face. "I'll just grab my purse…"

"Hey Faith," Bosco choked out, "I'm sorry about this morning."

Her brow furrowed as if she were confused by his apology. Her eyes widened in recognition and she nodded. "Oh that. Yeah, don't worry about it. My fault. I showed have realised when you didn't turn up that you…"

She trailed off looking towards Emily. She obviously wanted to shelter her too. "Anyway. Don't waste your time thinking 'bout it yeah? I need to learn when to read the signals."

She laughed and he joined in, but his effort was half-hearted. A knock rose from the door and both females looked startled.

"Mum!" Emily scolded hurrying her to the bedroom, "I told you!"

Faith smiled at him rather helplessly and he watched her disappear, briefly lost in the moment (at least that's what he thought it was…) they just shared. Another, more impatient, knock snapped him back to reality and he opened the door. Gerard grinned, roses in hand, suited and booted. He frowned on seeing Bosco's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too," Bosco retorted, scowling.

"Isn't she ready yet?" Gerard asked, following him inside. Bosco shook his head and Emily appeared again smiling courteously. She didn't smile like that when Bosco arrived…

"Hi!" she breathed, "Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Beer?"

He shook his head and she glanced towards Bosco, as if to confirm the mans answer. Bosco just smiled reassuringly. "Ok. Well I gotta go help Mum. She'll be out in a second."

And with that she disappeared again leaving both men alone.

"A kid huh?" Gerard commented, "Well I guess everything has its…disadvantages…"

Bosco frowned, disgusted by his statement. But he didn't have time to challenge him on it. Faith reappeared, with a smile on her face that would melt butter. Gerard was floored, his mouth hanging open. "Wow," he managed. She held his gaze, eyeing him a little seductively. Bosco had to look away for a reason unknown to him. It was probably just that protective trait coming out in him again…

She moved over to him, taking the flowers and letting him kiss her cheek. "Thank you…" she whispered, their faces unbearably close.

"You're welcome," he replied. She grabbed her coat off the chair and he took it, offering it to her. She smiled again, sliding into it. Emily leaned against the wall, grinning at the pair.

"You two be good now," Emily said, winking at her mother. Faith sighed, exasperated with her daughter's over-maturity and kissed her on the forehead.

"You do everything Bosco says, and don't give him any trouble ok?" Faith ordered glancing towards her best friend. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yes m'am," she replied, "Now go. I'll see you later."

"I won't be back too late," Bosco heard Faith say, her voice merely a noise in his perplexed mind. "Bosco?" he heard her say a little urgently. He turned his head, meeting her eyes.

"I said if you need anything call my cell," she repeated, "Are you feelin' ok?"

"Yeah, get outta here you two," he said, chuckling lamely. She smiled and looked at both of them.

"I love you," she announced, glancing between them. And although Bosco knew her statement wasn't directed at him, he felt his stomach dip and his heart flutter. He put it down to a bad Mexican from earlier. And she was gone, the door closing behind her. He looked towards Emily who stared at him, her expression one of disgust and perhaps total disillusionment.

"What?" he spat out, sinking back onto the sofa.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "Nothing that matters I guess."

He watched her go into her bedroom and he clutched his head in his hands, his emotions overwhelming him for one terrifying second.


	11. Teenagers Say The Darnest Things

12. And I just can't look/ It's killing me/And taking control/Jealousy/Turning saints into the sea/Turning through sick lullaby/Choking on your alibi/But it's just the price I pay/Destiny is calling me/Open up my eager eyes/'cause I'm Mr. Brightside

Emily reappeared about a half hour later, her headphones on, music banging from them. She crossed the living room floor and pulled open the fridge door in search of some food, or anything that resembled it. Her mum didn't really have time to do the shopping these days.

"Do you want something to eat?" Bosco asked her back. She couldn't hear him, merely humming along to the tune playing over the speakers. He pulled one out from her ear and repeated the question. She looked startled jumping forward, sending the fridge door crashing shut. He grinned like an evil big brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped, "You could've given me a heart attack!" She placed her hand over her chest and breathed over-dramatically.

"You're more like your mother than you'll ever know Emily Yokas," he informed her. She rolled her eyes, sliding her earphones around her neck. "Now would you like me to order out something?"

"Nah, I'm just a bit peckish," she explained tugging on the sleeves of her blue pyjama top. "I get that way before I go to bed."

"I know, when you were a kid you had to stay over my flat one night, your Mum and Fred had this whole dinner planned and Charlie was with his uncle and you were meant to be staying at a friends who had an emergency last minute," he said, "And you ate me outta house and home. I had nothing left after you'd gone!"

She giggled despite herself. "I remember that night, I was so excited 'cause I was getting to stay at my uncle Bosco's."

He shook his head, smiling as he turned for the sofa, flopping down on it. She sat on the chair opposite, her feet tucked in under her slight body. "You were really good to me although you'd never admit it. You suffered hours upon hours of Disney movies."

"The Lion King being my favourite," he chimed in. "And look how different you are now. Drugs, sex, rock and roll…"

"Bosco!" she cried, a blush rising on her cheeks. He held up his hands.

"Hey! I'm meant to be the 'cool uncle Bosco'. I can say words like sex and boys and drugs around you and you shouldn't get embarrassed! That's the deal! I don't wanna be a big prude!"

She laughed into her hands, hiding her red face. "Shut up!" she yelled covering her ears.

"What's it worth?" he asked, grinning.

"Me not kicking your ass," she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"No, sorry no deal," he said, still smiling, "I dunno maybe I should put on some NC-17 movies for ya…how does Terminator – the rise of his machine sound?"

She looked at him, faking nonchalance, "I've already seen that one."

"W-what?" he spluttered. 

"Bosco! I'm kidding!" she chuckled throwing a pillow in his direction. A wave of relief washed over him and he let out a long sigh.

"Oh thank God."

They both fell quite, Emily picking at a nail, Bosco staring at the television screen.

"Bosco…" she started.

"Yup?"

"When I walked in the living room earlier…and you and Mum…"

He looked towards her, her eyes still firmly fixed on her nails. "You…uh…why did you seem a bit jealous when Gerard came?"

"I wasn't," he choked out, sprawling his arms out on the back of the sofa. She gave him that patented 'Don't-Lie-To-Me-I'm-A-Teenager-Who-Sees-Everything' look and he smiled. She really was growing up. "I wasn't," he repeated. She nodded, slowly and deliberately.

"You just seemed a bit off…" she trailed off, biting on the soft skin of her inner lip. Pausing she took a breath before venturing the question both were dreading. "Do you love her?"

He was shocked by her audacity and sat up straight, his face etched with varied emotion. He struggled to find words, any words.

She smirked at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well I mean obviously you love her right? You've known her for twelve years. There has to be some level of respect and perhaps love there."

Oh, platonic love. That he could work with. "Oh…yeah…I suppose…you've been watching way too much Oprah," he laughed.

"Why? What'd you think I meant?" she questioned sitting forward. He shook his head, shrugging.

"Huh?" he said, in a deliberate attempt to confuse her. But she would not be thrown and he was beginning to believe he was sitting with the devil herself.

"You said 'oh' as if you were relieved…so what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing," he replied. She nodded, pursing her lips together.

"So…this Gerard…you like him?"

He shrugged. "He's alright."

"Alright as in one date alright? Or alright as in this might actually be going somewhere alright?" she questioned, her legs now on the ground. She sat resting her chin in her hands, cupping her face. He couldn't avoid her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. This definitely wasn't the kind of thing he was expecting…

"I dunno…and I don't think your mother would appreciate us having this conversation," he told her, flicking the channel. He tried desperately to concentrate on the screen, but with her little mouth going a mile a minute he was finding it hard.

"Are you jealous of him?"

"Emily…"

"Well I mean you've been the only man in Mum's life for about two years now…the thought of losing that…it would make anyone jealous. After all she is your 'best friend'."

"Emily I'm really not comfortable with-"

"Or have you moved on with Erin?"

The question caught him off guard, and his breath caught in his throat, a dry lump forming. He shook his head, blinking furiously. "How…"

"Mothers and daughters talk," she explained leaning back in the armchair.

"Emily. I don't know what you're trying to get at, but whatever it is you're wrong ok?"

She squinted at him, her brow furrowing. He glared back at her, warning her to back off. She did, albeit reluctantly, turning her head to the television screen.

"Coward…" she muttered under her breath. He rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me," she retorted quietly.

"Em-"

"No Bosco! Just stop ok? When I walked in here earlier I saw it! And the sad thing is you didn't! What is wrong with you? Are you really that stupid?" she gasped, exasperated. She ran her fingers through her brown hair, pulling on the roots.

"I've heard enough," he hissed, almost in a father like way. "This is the end of this discussion. Do you hear me?"

She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Don't try to dismiss me! I may be young but I'm not blind! Why does everyone treat me like I'm five years old?"

"Maybe it's 'cause you act that way," he barked, immediately regretting the words as they tripped off his tongue. She stared back at him, obviously frustrated. "Go to your room."

"You're not my father."

He didn't know why but the words stung. He fought the urge to say thank God, knowing that it would only be a deliberate attempt to hurt her. "Go to your room Emily. I won't tell you again."

She stood up, sighing over-dramatically. Stalking off she stopped suddenly turning back to him. Pressing her lips together, it took a while before she finally spoke.

"I'm not saying this just to cause trouble," she said softly, "Trust me I've caused enough for a lifetime. I just can't understand why you're both so blind. I see the way you look at her. And I know I'm young and you probably think I wouldn't understand but how many people are willing to die for each other?"

He looked up at her, suddenly feeling rather regretful for being so harsh…for being such a dad. "Emily…it's our job. You're mother was my partner. It goes the same for everyone else."

"Maybe. Still doesn't explain why your jealous though does it?"

He stared at her, unable to respond. Unable to lie. She nodded, biting down on her lower lip. "G'night Bosco."

She disappeared down the hall and Bosco sat staring at the wall in front of him. Her words, the words of a seventeen year old, had more of an effect on him than any other words spoken by anyone else. But she was wrong. He had been fighting off these type of accusations about his and Faith's relationship for years. It was normal. And it was easier to let people think what they like than to fight them. So he'd let Emily think she was right – it would save a lot of heartache.

Moving, he heard the crunch of paper in his pocket and he dug into it pulling out the article from earlier. He gazed at it for several moments and scrunched it up throwing it in the general direction of the bin. He wasn't about to let anything change. He wasn't jealous, Emily was wrong. He was simply protective and cared for his former partner.

He just wanted for the sinking feeling in his heart to go away.


	12. Conversations of The Drunken Kind

_13. Well he can't sleep at night/And he can't do what's right/It was all because/she came into his life/it's a deep obsession/taking up his time/She's all that he wants/she's all that he needs/She's everything he just won't believe/Take away his doubt/turn him inside out/Then she can see what he's been/dying to say/but things don't always turn out that way_

Her apartment was small – he was only realising that now. Compact, with as little furniture as possible, the walls painted a dark beige. The floors didn't give much pacing space – he should know, he'd been walking up and down them for the past hour. It was approaching four in the morning now and she still wasn't back. He didn't want to worry about her; it made him sound too much like a protective father. And he was already playing that role enough tonight with Emily.

He had felt guilty about yelling at her before bed and later went down to check on her with a peace offering of some jelly and ice cream. The teenager seemed unperturbed by their earlier argument, accepting the food albeit a little unenthusiastically and muttering something about not being five years old anymore. But when he later returned the ice cream had gone and she was fast asleep in her bed. He felt an overwhelming sense of emotion watching Faith's daughter sleep, and for only a moment saw her as his own. He knew this was inappropriate as Emily would always be Fred and Faith's but of late he'd been doing a lot more with this troubled teen than Fred had done in his whole paternal existence.

He wrung his hands in front of him, his worry heightened by the fact she hadn't even called to tell him she'd be late. Faith would always call. Of course she had warned him she might be in at a slightly, only slightly, early hour but not to worry.

The apartment was decreasing in size or so he thought. Pacing up and down was becoming more and more of a habit, and looking at his watch even more so. He fought the urge to ring her cell – he then really would be acting like her father.

The sound of laughter in the hall broke the silence and he listened to the muffled noise of voices from behind the door. They were talking quietly, and then there was suddenly complete silence. Then more talking and finally he heard her say goodbye. He was going to kill her. He stormed towards the door, flinging it open with rage and anger.

She stood there her key poised where the lock had been, blinking furiously. It almost seemed to him that she was confused as to where it had disappeared to. Still blinking she looked up and smiled.

"Bosco!" she cried, stumbling across the threshold, "Hey Bosco!"

"Are you drunk Faith?" he asked watching as she tripped over her own feet. Looking insulted, she straightened up, frowning at her friend.

"I'll have you know Mr Bosco-mor-elli…I…do not get drunk!" she announced, placing her hands on her hips. Teetering a little from side to side, she tried to glare at him, but because her eyes either kept rolling in different directions or just shut completely, it didn't quite have the knock on effect she wanted it to. She then giggled as she lost her balance and had to regain some composure. He was horrified. What state had Gerard gotten her into, and more importantly, what the hell did he do to her?

Suddenly she was calling him over, mouthing his name while gesturing with her index finger. He rolled his eyes as she stumbled forward and leaned on him. "I do however happen to be a _teeny_ bit tipsy!" she conceded, giggling.

"Ok," he replied, trying to hide the smile that was forming.

"Keith ordered Martini's and they were kinda fruitilly," she said, stopping to laugh at the way she mangled the last word.

"You shouldn't have let him talk you into drinking," Bosco sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. In a swing of moods he saw anger and frustration in her face.

"Hey! I did not let him talk me into anything!" she cried, her hands flying into the air, "How was I supposed to know…"

Suddenly she lost her delicate balance tumbling backwards towards the floor. He reached out to catch her but she placed one hand up, warding him off. "I got it," she assured him, running a hand across her sweating forehead. They stood for several seconds as she tried to calm her dizzy head. He turned his head away, taking a slow breath

"I don't got it!" she laughed, falling onto the floor. He tried to catch her but it was too late. She hit the ground with a thud, her back sliding down the wall. She didn't seem hurt though. She laughed manically at her own silliness, and he too grinned. "Did you see me? I was like a bungee jumper!"

"Come on Faith," he said, chuckling softly, "Lets get you into bed."

She giggled as he pulled her up off the ground, her feet leaving the floor for one tenth of a second. "Oh Bosco! I never knew!"

He nodded with her as she grasped his neck, his arm supporting her at her waist. Suddenly Emily emerged from her room, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Bosco…" she mumbled, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"It's alright Em, go back to bed," he instructed her, struggling to hold up Faith's weight. Her eyes opened wide and she grinned realising her mother's inebriated state.

"Is mom drunk?" she asked, incredulous. Bosco threw her a withering glance and she laughed into her hand. "Do you need some help?"

"I got it," he replied, distracted by the way Faith trailed her index finger across his collarbone. She nodded, trying to disguise her smile as she turned and headed back to her room.

"Night Em!" Faith called out. Her daughter merely held up her hand in a wave like gesture as she disappeared into her bedroom. In another change of mood, Faith blinked back tears that were forming in her wide blue eyes. "She's a good kid. I know she occasionally takes drugs and gets involved with the wrong boys but she's got a good heart."

"Ok, time for your bed," he said again steering her towards her bedroom.

"But I'm not sleepy," she moaned, her head resting on his shoulder. He guided her down the hall, trying to ignore the hand that had snaked downward to his belt.

"I really liked Keith, he was nice," she informed him, yawning. He gulped forcing a smile.

"Good."

"You're my bestest friend Bos," she announced proudly.

"You're my best friend Faith."

"I love you."

"I love you too Faith."

"Plus I want you to know that whatever I did or said this morning wasn't 'cause I was jealous…I thought I was…and then I realised, I'm just being protective ya know?"

He looked down at her smiling face. "Yeah. I know."

"Thank you for being there," she whispered.

"I always will be."

Suddenly she turned to him, clinging to the front of his grey t-shirt. "I used to really fancy you ya know?"

Startled, he stumbled to a halt nearly sending them both crashing to the floor.

"What?"

"Yeah! Back in the Academy, you were sooo hot!" she informed him, blinking like an owl. She sounded a bit like Emily. Alcohol had obviously taken a few years off her maturity. "And then you became my best friend…I mean how cool is that? I finally have someone that I can just be myself around and he doesn't care! I'm so glad we never did anything Bosco. Truly I am."

He fought for breath, her face just inches from his. Her own breath smelt of a combination of whiskey, vodka and martini's. And with that last sentence she gracefully passed out in his arms, her head hanging backwards. He sighed, pulling her back up and trailing her into her bedroom.

He plonked her down on her mattress and she somehow wiggled her way up to the pillows smiling contently.

He rubbed his eyes, his fatigue finally getting the better of him.

"I'm too hot!" she moaned sleepily, tugging at her restrictive jacket. He sat beside her on the bed and began undoing the buttons of her dress jacket. He then pulled her up into a sitting position. She was now very much asleep, her head falling forward, resting heavily on his shoulder. He slid it off her arms detangling it from her waist and throwing it onto the floor.

Deciding it was probably best if he didn't take off her dress, he instead undid the zip, so if she wanted to wriggle out of it later she could. The straps of her black bra came into view and he struggled to look anywhere but her bare back.

He then, very gently leaned her backwards, cradling her head as he positioned her on top of her pillows. She let out a relieved sigh and he pulled the covers around her body, tucking them in at the sides. Both his hands rested on either side of her comatose body, and for one ridiculous second he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He stopped abruptly, reconsidering, his lips hovering above her sweaty skin.

It was a silly notion, made even worse by the recognition of wanting to kiss her. He shook it off and clambered to his feet, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Night Yokas," he whispered, scratching the back of his head as he made his way to the sofa, deciding it would be better to crash there tonight instead of endangering himself by driving when he was this exhausted.

He flopped down the piece of furniture, supporting the back of his head with his hands. His tiredness however was not enough to get him to sleep and he lay awake most of the night, listening out for any movement from his intoxicated best friend.


	13. C'mere

_14. Hello/good morning/how you been/Yesterday left my head kicked in/I never/never thought that/I would fall like that/Never knew that I could hurt this bad/So this is the way I say I need you/This is the way that I say I love you/this is the way that I say I'm yours/This is the way/this is the way_

He woke before her, the light from the living room window filtering through the curtains, shining on his eyes. He couldn't ignore the pain that was the day, instead resigning to the fact he would eventually have to open his eyes and face it. He heard someone rattle about in the kitchen and it startled him. He threw his legs over the sofa, sitting up with his head in his hands.

"Morning Bosco," Emily said cheerfully. She was standing at the foot of the sofa, a cup in hand, grinning at him. "Here. Coffee."

He took it, holding up his hand to thank her. "I thought it was probably best to let Mum sleep after last night. I don't think she'd appreciate it if I woke her…"

A grin was plastered on her young face, and Bosco took pity on Faith for a brief moment realising her teenage daughter would hold this over her for the rest of her life.

"Did you sleep ok?"

He grunted in response, the warm liquid soothing his dry throat.

"I slept like a log!" she announced. Was she always this cheery in the morning, or was it just especially for him when his head was throbbing?

"Good," he choked out, licking his lips that burned slightly from the hot coffee. She smiled brightly at him, her teeth gleaming in the light. God, he hated moody teenage girls.

"Well I'll catch ya later ok Bos?" she said swiping her backpack up off the floor. He gestured his hand out, stopping her.

"Whoa! Hold up there Skippy," he said. She stopped and rolled her eyes. "Where are you going first thing on a Sunday morning?"

"To Jenny's duh!" she said, sighing dramatically. "Mum told you remember?"

He vaguely remembered Faith informing him of some sort of visit and instead of questioning Emily further merely shrugged. "How much damage can you do on a Sunday anyways?"

She narrowed her eyes and pouted her young lips. "You'd be surprised," she muttered as she walked away from him. He grinned as he watched her leave. Alone again, he sighed grateful for the silence and the absence of a certain moody teen. What a fickle thing a young girls mind is. And as they get older it only gets worse…

Deciding to make a start to leave he pulled himself up and stretched. Faith wouldn't mind if he were to be gone when she got up. She'd probably appreciate the peace. He ran a hand over his tussled hair, and his rough face. Fatigue was still evident in his features, his once young persona making way for an older more tired one.

He turned for the kitchen, yawning as he placed the cup down on the draining board.

"Morning," a husky voice broke the silence. He turned around to face her. She leaned on the doorframe, her hair tangled and flowing over her shoulders, but she was now dressed in a pair of grey sweats and Mets jersey. He didn't bother to question her on when she did this. The light hit her face at such an angle that she shone, her eyes although sleepy, sat wide and innocent. He cursed himself for letting his breath hitch.

"Good morning," he replied, smiling, "How's the walking dead?"

"Oh you know, little builders have set up camp with their drills in my skull and insist on hammering while they drill," she joked, running a hand through her hair, "But other than that I'm just peachy."

"Well that's what Tequila will do to a girl," he said, grinning, "You were pretty hammered last night."

"I don't wanna know…I don't remember much but I know that whatever did happen should just stay buried…"

He laughed as she trudged over to the table and fell into a chair, cradling her head in her hands. "That bad?"

"Imagine the worst hangover you've ever had and treble it, then you're nearing my pain," she moaned, her arm extending across the table surface, while her head lay balanced on top.

"Painkillers?" he offered, heading to the shelf before she even answered. She grumbled something and he presumed it was a yes. He took them from their packet, poured her water and brought it to her, crouching down by her knees to catch her gaze. She took it, flashing him a grateful smile and guzzled the medication in one swoop. Looking down at him she smiled again, laughing feebly.

"Thank you for everything," she said quietly. He squeezed her knee.

"No problem, I know if I was drunk and wandering around delusional you'd take me in and put me down to bed," he teased winking at her.

"Damn straight," she agreed, smirking.

"So…how was last night?" he asked. She nodded, gulping down more water.

"What I remember was good," she replied, "Keith was surprisingly nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He didn't even make me drink, I wanted to. He drove me home 'cause he was still sober, he walked me upstairs, we…" she stopped abruptly.

"You?"

"We said goodnight and that's it," she finished. He cocked his head to the side, trying to catch her gaze.

"You're lying to me," he stated.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. What else happened?" he questioned. Her gaze connected with his and she shrugged.

"We may have had a teeny kiss," she informed him in her most indifferent tone. He laughed out loud, and upon noting her glare, clasped his hand over his mouth to stop the sound. "What?"

"Wow…dirty," he teased, waggling an eyebrow. She looked hurt, pursing her lips and folding her arms like a spoilt child.

"Just 'cause I don't sleep with every person I date…" she muttered turning her head away from him. He laughed again. He couldn't help it. She was adorable when she was mad.

"Aww Faith…" he chuckled, genuinely charmed by her reluctance to tell him about her kiss.

"Shut up."

"But…"

"No. You're a jerk."

"Faith, don't be mad," he gently coaxed her, his hands in a begging position on her lap. "Come on. It's…cute. Boring. But cute."

Despite herself she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "How do you know the word cute?" she asked, grinning.

"Huh?"

"Well the only terms of endearment you seem to know are hot, fine, hot _ass_, hot _legs_…never _cute_."

He shrugged, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. "I guess I spent _way_ to much time with your daughter last night….what else happened?"

"What?" she replied, confused.

"There's something else. Tell me."

"It's nothing really," she sighed, picking on the surface polish on the table, "He asked me to the ball…"

"Really…" Bosco said slowly. His heart sank and he wasn't sure why. "And what'd you say?"

"Uh…yeah. I said yes," she replied, meeting his gaze, but only briefly. He nodded, glancing sideways.

"Good for Faith, two down," he commented patting her knee as he stood up. Her eyes followed him as he crossed the room, heading for the sofa. He picked up his jacket and put it on, tugging at the sleeves and hem. "Well I have to get into work otherwise Christopher will have my ass."

"You're workin' today?" she questioned, watching as he gathered his things.

"Yeah. You may get Sundays off, but I don't," he replied, glancing towards her. She leaned on the back of the chair. Her head felt like it was about to fall off her shoulders, her arms felt shaky, and her legs felt like jelly. Overall she felt like crap.

"You ok?" she asked. He nodded and forced a smile.

"Fine. Yeah."

"Well…ok then…"

"I'll see you later."

"Hey Bosco!" she called out as he reached the door. "I…I have to go to this conference thing on Wednesday, just outside of town, and I needed a ride home…I hate to ask…."

"No. That's fine. I may as well your personal chauffeur as well as your babysitter right?" her joked. She frowned, his tone perplexing her. "Take it easy Faith."

And with that he left, closing the door quietly behind him.


	14. Sinking

_15. I will always have a cross to wear/but the bolt reminds me I was there/so give me strength/to face this test tonight/if only I could turn back time/if only I had said what I still hide/if only I could turn back time/I would stay for the night_

Bosco wasn't entirely sure why he had left Faith's in such a hurry. Everything seemed to be going wrong. She was meant to see what a jag-off Gerard actually was, not like him. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake setting them up.

He felt a hand slap his back and it startled him. He spun around to face Sully, who stood by the desk grinning.

"You were off in your own Bosco world there," he commented. Bosco managed a nod, the slap Sully had given him stung his back, and although you'd never catch Bosco freely admitting it the older officer was strong. "Who's the unlucky lady?"

"You mean Heaven blessed," Bosco corrected him, smirking. Sully waved the younger man off, his experience still telling him that this poor girl, whoever she was, was in for a rough ride.

"Whatever, who is she?" he asked, leaning on the desk.

"No one you know," Bosco replied. Sully frowned at him.

"She must be special," he said, eyeing his colleague suspiciously.

"Hey Boscorelli!" Swersky's voice cut in. He sounded pissed and Bosco turned to him, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Yes Boss?"

"Where the hell where you last night?" the Lieutenant snapped. Bosco was confused. He wasn't scheduled to work. What the hell had he done wrong?

"I was out," Bosco replied, crossing his arms on the desk, "Why? You missed me Lieu?"

"You were meant to be riding with the new kid last night," Swersky informed him, scowling. Bosco's brow furrowed, confused by his boss's answer. "I asked you a few days ago and you said you would. I couldn't get a hold of you all night. Your cell was switched off and you weren't at home."

"I'm sorry Boss," Bosco said, stepping back, "I totally forgot."

Both men stood looking at him waiting for an explanation as to why he wasn't contactable. His mouth motored on ahead of his mind again. "I was at Faith's all night," he spat out defensively. Sully grinned glancing towards Lieu, who had recoiled, standing back, his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed, as he evaluated the situation.

Realising how his last sentence sounded, Bosco's jaw contracted and he shook his head. "Not like that."

He looked at Sully who was still smiling like a mental patient. The older man just wanted to know how Bosco was going to wriggle out of this one.

"Listen, Boscorelli," the Lieutenant started, his eyes still glaring at the younger officer, "You're personal life is none of my business, but it is if it's affecting your work."

"No. You're not listening," Bosco interrupted, waving his hands in the air, "I was lookin' after Em."

"The seventeen year old?" Sully asked, raising his eyebrow. Bosco glowered at Sully. He had never wanted to hit someone so much in his life.

"Yeah. Faith was going out with Gerard…"

"Whoa! Faith is seeing Gerard?" Sully gasped. Oh shit, maybe he shouldn't have divulged that information…

"Ah…" Bosco glanced back at his boss who was just as interested as Sully was in the conversation. "Well anyway, she wanted me to keep an eye on Emily, after all that's happened the past few month's back."

"So let me get this straight," Sully stopped him, "You stayed over at Yokas's to look after her seventeen year old so she could go out with Keith Gerard? You stayed _all night_?"

"Well…yeah…but only 'cause she got back pretty late…" Bosco said, looking nervously between the two men. He felt like he was being interrogated. Sully grinned turning back to the mountain of paper work that waited his attention on the desk.

"Go Yokas," he chuckled, gathering up the files.

"No! Not like that! She had a bit too much to drink…"

"Boscorelli!" Swersky cut in, saving the young officer from digging himself an even deeper grace. "Shut up."

"Yes Sir," Bosco sighed, grateful for his boss's intervention.

"Hey you," a female voice said behind him. He felt a hand snake across his back and he turned smiling timidly at the face. Erin smiled back, nodding at the Lieutenant and Sully. "Hello Lieutenant Swersky," she said. He stuck up his hand to acknowledge the attractive female.

"Miss Meyers," he replied. She turned back to Sully.

"I don't believe we've met," she said, sticking out her hand. He gave it a firm shake.

"John Sullivan," he told her, "Everyone calls me Sully."

"Erin Meyers," she replied, "Everyone calls me…well Erin."

Both laughed, Sully obviously charmed by her beauty and smile. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a sleek ponytail and she wore a grey dress suit, with a skirt that fell just below the knee. She looked just as beautiful as the night of their date. Bosco kept his eyes firmly fixed on her; acutely aware of the hand she had placed on the small of his back.

"Hey Erin," a male voice said from behind them. She turned to face her cousin and gave a big bright smile. How these two could have been related was beyond Bosco.

"Keith," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She turned to face the group again. "You know everybody right?"

He nodded, grinning at Bosco. He shifted uncomfortably under the man's intense gaze. "Yeah…I know everybody."

Bosco glanced at Sully who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "So…" he began, "How do we all know each other?"

Erin chuckled, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Well," Gerard said, "Bosco's seeing my cousin Erin. And I'm seeing…"

"Yokas," Swersky cut in his eyes fixed on the door. She stood in the foyer, the look on her face one of horror and sheer dread as hr eyes fixed on the group. Bosco looked down at Erin. Her hand dropped like a lead weight and her face pretty much did the same thing.

Gerard however smiled as she approached. She moved apprehensively, almost like she did when they had lost a perp in a building. She was cautious of the situation, edging her way up to Sully.

"Hi," she choked out, glancing between them all.

"You're not working today," Swersky said, frowning. She looked at her boss, startled by his observation.

"No…I was called in," she told him, "Jelly wanted me."

"He obviously needs to get in queue," Sully mumbled under his breath. Bosco caught it and glared angrily at the man. He shifted his eyes back to Faith. She stood, wringing her hands together, while alternately jerking on the balls of her feet.

"Hello Erin," she said forcing a smile at the younger woman. Erin tried to smile but she wasn't quite sure if it had formed or not.

Sully's smile had now gotten so wide he could've caught flies in his open mouth. "Well isn't this just…fun," he said. Faith looked at him nervously and then back at Bosco.

Gerard was completely unaware of the awkward atmosphere, turning to face the blonde woman. "How are you today?" he asked, smiling down at her. She looked up into his face and was caught by his infectious grin, giving him one of her own knee weakening smiles.

For some reason Bosco's heart leaped in his chest and he felt the need to take Erin's hand, just to remind himself that this was the woman he wanted to go home with tonight. She looked disconcerted by his tight grasp of her hand, but instead of pulling away, entwined her fingers with his.

The gestures hadn't gone unnoticed by the Lieutenant and Sully, and Swersky merely coughed to remind the couples of where they where.

"There you are!" Jelly's voice exclaimed.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Bosco muttered rolling his eyes to the sky. The overweight man trudged towards the group, sweat smeared across his brow. "I called you about an hour ago, what took you so long?"

"I'm not meant to be workin' today remember?" Faith snapped, glaring at him, "I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

Finally he noticed the size of the group, taking in all the faces as they stared back at him.

"What is this? The Brady bunch reunion?" he asked, his gaze fixing on Sully. The other officer only smiled and shrugged.

"You've been missin' _all_ the fun," Sully replied, smirking. The lieutenant had finally had enough of the antics and waved them off.

"Don't you lot have work to do?" he asked, asserting himself with a tone of authority.

"I'll catch you later for dinner?" Erin asked Bosco in a whisper as she took both of his hands in hers. He stared at Faith who talked quietly with Gerard, laughing at something he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah…of course…" he gulped, looking down at her. She leant up kissing his lips softly and waving as she made her way past the other couple and out the doors.

He watched while Faith said goodbye to Gerard, and, like a proper lady, let him kiss her cheek. Both men watched memorized as she followed Jelly to the office, listening intently to what he was telling her.

Bosco tried his best to ignore the churning feeling in his stomach as he caught Gerard's stunned gaze. He dug his hands into his back pockets and stared at the man, who for some reason still not known to him, he considered a threat.

He wanted to accept him but it was hard. This was his Faith.

_His Faith. _

He never wanted her to hurt or to cry and for some reason he thought that might just happen if she were to fall for a guy like Gerard. But he knew in his heart she was a big girl and she could take care of herself. He just wished he could let her.

He tried to think of Erin, her smile, her face, that gorgeous body. She was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. And he kept that in mind as Gerard turned and told him how grateful he was for Bosco's help, and how he'd never met anyone like Faith before.

Gerard's words spun around in Bosco's head as he told him how he'd never felt like this before about any woman and how he promised he'd take care of her. And with that he disappeared into the locker rooms leaving Bosco completely stunned. He looked back up at the office and caught Faith's eye.

He gazed up at her and she smiled feebly, waving at him through the glass. He did the same and mouthed an inaudible 'hi' up at her. She turned her head smiling, breaking the moment.

What the hell was wrong with him?


	15. Voices

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! Hope your still reading this one. And to Cuddy Cabin – I'm not English but you're close. I'm Irish. So I apologize for any terms I use that sound a bit out of place with the American show. Force of habit! I will try to discipline myself in that area! Teehee! xxx**

_16. Others see/we'll be strong/I know we'll/carry on/'cause if there's somebody/calling me on/she's the one/'cause if there's somebody/calling me on/she's the one._

"Hey Boscorelli, are you alright?" Monroe asked, her eyes narrowing. He glanced over at the passenger side and nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, steering left. She shrugged, gazing out her window again.

"I dunno, you seem a little quiet is all," she said. He kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead. Sitting up he cleared his throat.

"I'm just thinkin'," he told her, his voice quiet. She smiled.

"I thought I smelt wood burning."

He looked at her briefly, rolling his eyes. "Real original."

"Thank you, I try," she chuckled. Buildings flew past as he drove down the street, his head not really on the job. In fact he wasn't exactly sure what it was on. It alternated between Erin, Faith, Gerard and for some weird reason chocolate. He wasn't even hungry; it just kept popping into his head. Faith always said the strangest things were often what went on in Bosco's head. Maybe she was right.

"Hey, you wanna stop for lunch?" Monroe asked, noting a restaurant as they stopped at the lights.

"Sure," he replied indicating for the diner. She smiled, satisfied by his answer. She looked over at him, realising he had again drifted into his own little Bosco world. She dreaded to think what was goin' on in that head of his sometimes. But then she caught sight of his features. They were drawn downward, his head hanging towards the windowpane in that dejected way of his. She decided to speak up.

"Somethin' the matter with you and Yokas?" she asked, clearing her throat. He looked startled by her very simple question.

"Uh…no…why…she said somethin'?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. She couldn't help but laugh.

"No you big goon!" she chuckled, "You just seem a bit down."

"There's more to my life than Faith Yokas ya know?" he snapped, switching off the engine. She was shocked by his comeback, her jaw hanging open.

"I know. It's just…" she dragged off. She wasn't sure why she had thought there'd be something up with them. She just presumed. His downers were usually because of some sort of fight he had, had with Faith. It was natural for Sasha to assume that's what he'd be worried about.

Or perhaps not.

"Listen Bosco, I'm sorry…" she began.

"No it's alright. My bad. I uh…I just didn't get much sleep last night," he explained as he parked the RMP. Monroe's jaw hung open and she mouthed an inaudible 'oh'.

"So that's it…" she said, "You got yourself a new girl."

He switched off the engine, turning in his seat to face her. Realising there was no point in lying he nodded. She grinned, happy that she had guessed correctly.

"Who is the lucky lady then?" she questioned, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"You wouldn't know her," he replied. She watched as he stepped out of the car and she quickly followed. They moved together towards the small restaurant.

"You never know, I might, go on tell me," she urged. He diverted his gaze to the building ahead. Maybe when they got inside she wouldn't be so…curious.

"Uh…her names Erin," he replied, keeping it on a first name basis. She frowned as he held open the door for her.

"You're gonna have to give me more than that," she said.

"Erin Meyers."

"Meyers? That psychologist girl?" she asks, wrinkling her nose. He slid into a nearby booth, his clothes creaking against the leather.

"Yeah," he confirmed. She eyed him, her hands wringing together on the white tabletop. It was as if she were trying to figure something out but for the world couldn't get it.

"Fair enough," she breathed, taking a menu in her hands. She still looked confused though, her eyes darting over the page.

"What?"

"Sorry?" she said, glancing up from behind the menu. He leaned forward closing the gap between them.

"You have somethin' to say, tell me what it is," he instructed. She met his gaze and shrugged.

"You won't like what I gotta say," she replied. Using his index finger he pushed the menu down from her eyes to the table, forcing her to look at him.

"Come on Monroe," he said, his tone quiet. She sighed, glancing sideways.

"Well…what about you and Faith?"

"What about us?" he asked, suddenly putting up his defence. He sat back in the booth, his arms folded across his chest. She stared at him, biting down on her lower lip. He knew what she meant, and it saddened her he would go to such length's to deny it. She had always thought the pair were soul mates. Destined to end up together. Although she would never say it out loud. Bosco would kick her ass if she did.

"Nothing…obviously," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"No go on….what'd you mean by 'me and Faith'?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh come on Boscorelli!" she cried, exasperated, "You know exactly what I mean!"

"No actually…I don't have a clue," he muttered, running a hand over his face. She gazed at him, shaking her head.

"I just thought that you thought more of her that's all," she conceded, fixing her gaze on her hands. He watched her. He wasn't exactly sure what Sasha was trying to achieve. Or what she was suggesting.

She felt his knee bobbing up and down beneath the table. It was infuriating. He was worse than a spoilt kid. "Why do you to always go around in circles?" she asked suddenly. He gazed back at her, his hand playing with his mouth.

"We don't…we're friends. Everyone seems to think there's something deeper behind it but there's not. A woman and a man can be friends you know," he told her. She nodded, her brown eyes wide.

"Yeah. A woman and a man can be friends. But you and Faith…you'll always be more than that. You can't help it. It's just who you are. You're soul mates Bosco. She's the one person who gets you. And trust me that's something I never thought would be possible."

He considered her for a moment, his head hanging to one side as he examined her with those piercing bluey green eyes of his. "There's no such thing," he said finally.

She looked at him blankly.

"As soul mates," he said, filling in the blanks. "There's no such thing as soul mates, or true love or any of that mushy crap. It only exists in movies and on T.V. And possibly in your head."

She laughed despite herself. He just watched her, wondering what her comeback would be, if she had one that was. Eventually she lifted her head, a smile plastered over her face.

"Whatever," she breathed, blinking. He was confused. He was expecting more of a defence than that. What the hell was this?

"Whatever…" he echoed, "That's it? For something you seem to believe in you don't want to defend it too much. Must mean you don't believe it either."

"Oh I believe it. I just don't see the point in arguing with someone who believes it too but will argue that to the death," she smiled. He shook his head.

"I don't believe in all that shit."

"Sure you don't," she said, patronizingly. He sighed.

"I don't."

"I know."

"Monroe…" he mumbled.

"So what do you want? I think I'll go for the chicken," she announced brightly. He stared at her as she beckoned the waitress and ordered her food. Both women then looked at him waiting patiently for his order. He just watched Monroe, wondering what she was playing at.

"Uh…same," he said dragging his eyes to the waitress. She nodded and went to fetch their orders.


	16. Going Under

_**Can't remember who asked this question but the lyrics at the start of the last chapter were from a song called 'She's the One' and is by Robbie Williams. Ok, formalities out of the way, on with the story.**_

_17. I haven't ever really found a place that I call home/I never stick around quite long enough to make it/I apologize that once again I'm not in love/But it's not as if I mind/ that your heart ain't exactly breaking/It's just a thought/only a thought/but if my life/is for rent/and I don't/learn/to buy/well I deserve/nothing more than I get/cos nothing I have/is truly mine_

Faith had come back from work early. Jelly hadn't needed her for much, mainly to find a case file that she had filed away. It amazed her how the man could be so dopey and not even look in the file cabinet. Upon arriving back to her apartment she had slipped back into some comfortable sweats and an over-sized jumper. Realising she hadn't had breakfast she started on that too. Even though it was past three in the afternoon. Better late than never she supposed.

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" Emily announced as she entered the small apartment. Faith glanced up from her paper, long enough to flash her daughter a smile.

Emily unwrapped her scarf, trailing it off her neck as she began to unbutton her coat with her free hand. She looked around, scanning the place for her mother's ex-partner.

"Bosco gone?" she asked, realising there was no sign of him.

"Yeah…he left a while ago…" Faith mumbled, concentrating on the page in front of her. Emily's gaze fell on the table. Her mother kept her eyes firmly fixed on the paper, while alternately feeding herself cereal from a new blue ceramic bowl that came from a set her and Emily had recently bought.

"So…you were pretty lit last night," Emily said, moving into the kitchen. Faith nearly choked on her cereal, spluttering as she fought the morsel that threatened to block her airway.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Mom. You were," Emily smiled, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of diet coke. Her mother's eyes narrowed.

"I was _drunk_ Emily, don't speak like that again," she warned shuffling her paper. Emily merely shrugged as she sipped from the cold bottle.

"Whatever, lit, drunk, intoxicated, hammered…all means the same thing," Emily replied as she screwed back on the cap. The paper fell to the table and Faith looked up. She was in no mood for her daughter's cheek. She had a bad enough headache without her high-pitched voice lecturing her.

"Emily really. This is your last warning. I'm not in the mood."

Emily bit down on her tongue so as to prevent another smart answer escaping. Instead she thought of Bosco and thought maybe he was a better topic of conversation. "He was really good to you last night."

"What?" Faith sighed, squinting at her daughter in bewilderment.

"Bosco. He took real good care of you when you came in," she informed her, settling into the seat across the table. Faith looked at Emily, wondering whether she was still being smart or not.

"How do you know?" she asked. Emily grinned.

"I saw you when you came in," she conceded with a giggle, "Oh Mom you were so funny!"

Faith was horrified. She was sure Emily could see the blush in her cheeks and hung her head in a feeble attempt to hide it.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm glad to see you finally having some fun!"

"Being drunk isn't fun Emily. It means forgetting where you are, who you're with, what is happening to you…"

"Mom!" Emily cut in holding up her hands, "I know ok? Don't need a repeat on the lecture. I'm just saying…it's good to see you go out and let your hair down…"

"Well I shouldn't have. It was a mistake I'll never make again," she replied, folding her paper. She knew her daughter wasn't going to give her peace to read it and so she had given up on the thought of some time to herself.

"What? You mean you're not going to go out with Keith again?" Emily asked, shocked. Faith met her young eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you like him or something?" Emily persisted.

"It just seems inappropriate now, I shouldn't be showing you these kinda things. This isn't the right way to live life."

"Come on Mom! Don't try and pin this on me! I am not gonna be your escape route this time!" Emily retorted, pointing at her mother. Faith was taken back with how forward she was, and her jaw hung open as words failed to materialize.

"Listen Em…"

"Mom, you like this guy right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. He's nice…and fun…"

"Well then? Even if this doesn't turn out to be anything more than a fling what harm can it do? The worst that can happen is that you enjoy yourself," Emily smiled. Her mother couldn't help but return it – her daughter was really getting wise in her old age…

"And the best that can happen?" Faith questioned. Emily grinned, leaning back in her chair, her slim arms folded across her chest.

"You make Bosco insanely jealous," she replied. Faith shook her head, laughing softly.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because…you know he has the hots for you…" Emily explained.

"Emily! Bosco does not have the 'hots' for me!" Faith chuckled, disbelieving of her daughters' crazy assumption.

"Sure he doesn't…" she humoured her mother, nodding over-enthusiastically.

"He doesn't! He's seeing someone Emily. And he's a very old friend," Faith told her, her eyes narrowed.

"What's the old saying Mom? Best friends make the best lovers?"

"Emily Yokas! I am not comfortable with the direction this conversation has taken!" Faith cried, upon hearing her daughter's overly mature statement. Emily giggled into her hand.

"Chill Mom. It's just a saying…" she said, smiling smugly.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my quiet teenage daughter?" Faith teased, amused by the banter.

"I'm still your daughter. Just perhaps a little more observant than before," Emily suggested.

Both females fell quiet, Emily staring at her mother, Faith staring at the floor.

"Seriously though Mom…Bosco is good to you."

"It's 'cause I'm his partner Em – he feels obligated to take care of me," Faith replied with a quiet sigh.

"Since when has Maurice Boscorelli ever felt obligated to anything?" Emily asked, wrinkling her nose, "Mom it goes way deeper than the whole 'partner' deal you two hide behind on a regular basis. He was so good to you last night. You came in all drunk and he took care of you. He doesn't _have_ to do that… he wants too."

"Because I'm his friend Emily. He cares for me. And you. And Charlie. We're the closest thing he has to family. He'd do anything for us…"

"Mom you and I both know that Bosco isn't exactly the 'family' type. He cares for me and Charlie _because _of you. I mean take a look around this place! He's basically living here! You clean his clothes, you make his dinners, you watch movies together, you go walking together…you and Dad never did any of those things."

"We never had time to Emily. And the reason I do all those things with Bosco is 'cause I'm all he's got-" Faith stopped abruptly, her daughter smirking as her mother freely admitted to her and Bosco's unique relationship.

"You said it not me," Emily smiled.

"That came out wrong, it sounded bad," Faith mumbled. Emily just looked at her, still smiling.

"I'm not justifying what I said to you Emily, you're my daughter! Not the other way round!"

"I never said anything!" Emily chuckled, holding up her hands.

"Yeah well don't…because you coerced me into saying all that stuff. You manipulated it."

Emily nodded. "Whatever."

Faith sighed, exasperated. "What…oh never mind. I'm going to go to bed for a while…if anyone calls I'm out…"

"That include Bosco?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows playfully. Faith spun around on her heel as she dumped her bowl into the kitchen sink.

"Yes Emily…that includes Bosco," she gritted through clenched teeth.

"Just checking."

Faith padded across the tiles, her feet kicking at a scrunched up ball of paper on the floor. She bent over to retrieve it, carefully unravelling it. She read the headline and recognised it from the magazine Emily had bought for her yesterday. Frowning she held it up in the air.

"You lose this?" she asked her daughter. Emily looked up and shook her head.

"Nuh-uh," she replied, "But uh…"

"What?"

"Bosco was reading it last night…maybe he tore it out…" she suggested. Faith glanced back at the page in her hand, more than confused.

"Maybe."

She stared at it for several moments before scrunching it up in her hand and throwing it into the trashcan.


	17. Contemplations

_18. Feeling guilty/And I'm worried/ and I'm waking from a tormented sleep/'Cause this old love, you know it has me bound/but this new love cuts so deep/If I choose now/I'm bound to lose out/one of you is gonna have to fall/I need you, baby/Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough/Why do you call me/when you know I can't answer the phone/And make me lie when I don't want to/And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool/Make me stay when I should not /Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me?_

Bosco couldn't stop thinking about what Sasha had said earlier in the day. The words played on his mind, over and over, much like a broken record. He wasn't sure why it affected him the way it had. People were always saying things about his and Faith's relationship, making outlandish accusations, and it was mainly to wind him up. But Monroe wasn't trying to annoy him, or trying to make up a story that wasn't there. She seemed to genuinely believe what she was saying. Maybe that's what was scaring him. Someone believed that his and Faith's relationship was deeper than what everyone else saw and assumed.

_Soul mates._

He wasn't even sure what those words meant. Well he knew what they meant, separately, but combined in a descriptive term – no. It wasn't that he was being macho or chauvinistic – he just never believed that these kind of things existed. Maybe in the films or on T.V, but not in the world he lived in. But Sasha seemed so sure. So sure about it all she wouldn't even argue with someone who disbelieved it – she would rather let them think what they want then diminish her own sense of the world. Perhaps for her, she needed to believe in it. And briefly Bosco wondered if Faith did too.

He wondered if she believed in true love, and…soul mates…He never pictured her as this emotional girly girl who liked to dress up, watch cheesy films and cry at the end. It wasn't that he didn't think of her as being feminine – truth be told she was one of the most feminine women he'd ever met – but what he didn't think was that she was naïve. She was tough – a realist. Like him. That's why they were drawn to one another. They had the same goals when they worked together – they wanted the same things. Yeah, they maybe had different ways of achieving those goals – Bosco's theory usually being to arrest first ask questions later – but basically they wanted the same thing. They wanted to make a difference in the world. However small it may have been.

He only ever saw her as his partner and friend. He never wondered what was under her mask of determination and strength. He only saw the walls she put up. He didn't want to have to deal with the emotions that came with the breaking down of those walls. It wasn't that he didn't care about what she was feeling – he did. As long as it was work related, or something so totally serious that it made a complete difference to her life. He didn't want to deal with the superfluity of her sadness, which resulted from perhaps a derogatory comment said by her daughter, a fight between her and Fred, or just simply a mood swing. That was way too personal for him. That would mean he'd be totally involved in her personal life. Not that he didn't listen when she complained of all these things – he just never took her pain on board. He had to distance himself from this woman.

A woman to whom he was completely drawn. A woman who captivated his thoughts, who monopolised his mind.

And then it dawned on him. If he were so distant, if he was so detached from Faith, why did he go home each night and think about all those small things he had just mentioned, and worry about her. Worry that she may be hurting. Worry that she may not have anyone to talk to except for him (and God knows that was a curse in itself for her). And he'd feel sad. If only for a brief moment he'd feel for her. And the next day he'd try be that little bit nicer just so she'd feel comforted.

He wasn't detached from Faith – far from it. How could he be? It seemed even ridiculous to him now. All those things that he'd tried to rationalise – like saving her life, helping her find her daughter (more than once), listening to her about her divorce, visiting her to see if she were alright…all these things he'd convinced himself he did because they derived from partner loyalty, he did because he was desperate to be closer to her.

She gave him her heart and soul – she helped him with his family, she understood his childish behaviour and where it stemmed from, she accepted him for who he was. Nobody had ever done that before. Everybody tried to change him.

Not her.

She would never try to change him.

A pair of soft hands clapped around his eyes, startling him.

"Guess who," came Erin's gentle voice. He forced a smile.

"Britney Spears," he choked out. She removed her hands and he craned his neck around to meet her gaze. She was beaming down at him, her dark hair flowing over her shoulders, tickling the skin of his neck.

"Someone even better," she replied, kissing him on the mouth. She made a little noise as they parted, her eyes still shut.

"I think you're right," he said, watching her face. Her eyes slowly opened, and she bit down on her lower lip.

"I'm never goin' to get tired of that," she stated, kissing him again. His eyes followed her as she sat on the bar stool next to his and she ordered a martini. She was beautiful and smart – everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. Strong, but not so much were it would become a constant battle to live with her, and intelligent but not so much where it would make him feel inferior. It was like she was made for him. For any man really. He couldn't ever really picture them both arguing, it seemed like there wouldn't be too much to argue about.

"Are you ok Maurice?" she asked, her face worried. He smiled.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Just tired. It's been a long day, ya know?"

"Yeah…yeah…I was thinkin' about that. Maybe we should take a trip on Wednesday, go into the country for a break," she suggested. He smiled but then frowned realising his earlier promise to Faith.

"I can't, I'm sorry," he replied, "I really am sorry."

She shook her head. "Forget it, it's fine. I should've known you'd be busy at work…my bad…"

"No. It's not work," he said, "I promised…a friend…that I'd do somethin' for them. I can't go back on it."

She nodded, forcing a smile. "It's fine Maurice. Really it is. Some other time yeah?"

He grabbed her hand, kissing her palm. "Of course. Damn it…that would have been a really nice plan."

Her free hand cupped his cheek and she rubbed it affectionately. "You're makin' me really happy," she informed him. He stared back at her and grinned.

"Really? Wow…me too…I mean the same…I mean…"

"I know what you mean Maurice," she smiled, chewing on her lip. "And thank you."

He wasn't sure the last time a woman had thanked him for being with her. It was usually they were slapping him for sleeping around, or not showing them enough attention. He liked it this way. His face wasn't as sore. Realising he hadn't responded he did the only thing he knew how. He captured her lips in his again, trying to show how much he appreciated her gesture in a kiss. It would've been easier if they were in bed…but instead he kissed her. It wasn't rough or needy. It was gentle – a sign of affection between two people. Again this was unfamiliar to him. But good unfamiliar.

And all thoughts of Faith and the soul mate issue had vanished.


	18. Take These Broken Wings

_**Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing this and for all the lovely things said! For anyone reading my other fic I'll try and update it soon. xxx**_

_19. I know this love is passing time/passing through like liquid/I am drunk in my desire.../but I love the way you smile at me/I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near.../I believe.../I believe/this is heaven to no one else but me/and I'll defend it as long as/I can be left here to linger in silence/if I choose to/would you try to understand?_

She should have guessed he'd be late. He was always late. Faith couldn't think of a time when Bosco had been early for anything in his life. She glanced again at her watch. The hands had barely moved since the last time she checked – but it was getting late now, and not that she was afraid of the dark, she just didn't want to get back to Emily in the early hours of the morning. That was looking increasingly likely now as the time approached eleven and considering the hotel the conference was held in seemed to be in the back ass of nowhere…

A few more detectives emerged from the conference hall, uttered their goodbyes to her and got into their awaiting cars. Faith realised now that Bosco was perhaps not the best person to rely on for a lift home. She heard a huge roar of thunder through the air and she prayed the rain would hold off until he arrived. She gazed up at the unsettled sky – enormous black rain clouds hovered over her like spaceships ready to attack, and she shivered despite the air being warm and heavy.

In that moment lights shone on the front of the building and a black Mustang sped up to the front steps, screeching to a halt. Great she thought Bosco's in his 'little boy racer' mood.

He rolled down the window as she trotted towards him, wrapping her black suit jacket around her chest. He flashed her a huge grin, which she didn't return. He knew instantly she was pissed. She flung open the door, sliding across the seat. She didn't speak a word – just closed her door and rolled up the window he insisted on opening.

"How was it?" he asked as she settled into her seat. She shrugged gazing out the front window as she pulled herself out of her jacket, tossing it into the back seat. "Sorry I'm late…I was talking to Erin on the phone…kinda lost track of time…"

He saw no point in lying, or giving her some half-baked excuse, he told the truth; despite knowing he'd probably be killed for it. She grunted something in reply, something he didn't quite catch. It was probably better he didn't. Realising she wasn't about to engage in any sort of conversation he pulled off, the engine roaring at first but then fading into a gentle purr as he brought it down a gear.

"You weren't kiddin' when you said this place was far away," he said as they filtered onto a long road that disappeared into an area of fields.

"Well that's our government for ya – too cheap to rent a hall in one of the cities hotels so they locate us in the middle of nothin'. Makes me wonder why I bother sometimes…" she muttered.

"I am sorry 'bout being late," he said, trying to catch her eyes.

"Forget about it," she replied, "I should be grateful. You didn't have to come all the way out here to get me."

"Yeah but still I promised you somethin'. I should have been here on time."

"Bos…for once in your life could you not argue with me?" she sighed. He nodded, staring ahead out onto the deserted road. Rain began to beat down at a steady pace on his windshield; his wipers began to work overtime.

"Jesus…what is with our weird weather?" he said, "One minute the sun is shining, the next, God's pissin' all over us."

Faith couldn't stifle a laugh and she let it out, shaking her head. "Thanks for the visual Bos."

"So…how's Gerard?" Bosco ventured the question slowly, averting his eyes to the road ahead. Faith looked over at him, studying his features from the side. He didn't even glance in her direction.

"He's fine. He drove me here tonight. Which was really sweet of him. Couldn't give me a lift back though…he was workin'" she explained.

Bosco felt like he'd been doused with a bucket of very cold water. The only reason Faith asked him to collect her tonight was because her boyfriend couldn't.

_Her boyfriend?_

Since when had Gerard become her boyfriend? And why did the thought of that bother Bosco?

"So I'm the backup," he said, his mouth motoring ahead of his brain. She glanced toward him, confusion etched in her attractive face.

"I never said that Bos. I just know you'd probably want to spend time with Erin than be drivin' me about like a taxi," she said.

"Faith you know you come first. Whatever you need, I got your back."

His comment stopped her dead in her tracks. Her mouth hung open like she was about to respond. She wasn't exactly sure why he said what he did, or what he meant by it. Was there an underlying message to his confession or was it simply a statement of loyalty between two very old friends? Faith knew it was the latter - it had to be.

He too realised his own stupidity and frowned inwardly. "So you never answered my question…how is he?"

"Good. He uh, I like him Bos. He's like no one I've ever met before. When we're together he really makes an effort – like he wants to be there. Not just 'cause dating is just a way of getting me into bed. He pays attention to what I say."

Bosco's hands gripped the steering wheel as she confessed her feelings for this man. This man Bosco knew was complete jerk. A man he had set her up with. He thought she'd see past his lies, but he was obviously wrong.

He looked over at her. She was smiling at nothing in particular, her hands joined together on her lap. How could he possibly destroy her happiness? But she needed to know the truth.

"You really like this guy?" he asked suddenly.

"I guess. He's nice. And fun."

"But wasn't it you who called him a bastard a few weeks back?" Bosco questioned, keeping his eyes trained to the road. She frowned, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Yeah…but that was before I got to know him."

"So what's changed?"

"My perception of him. I got it wrong. I'm not ashamed to admit that."

"What if you were right in the first place?"

She looked utterly perplexed by Bosco's question and she turned in her seat to face him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, her voice low. He shrugged.

"I just think...you know…a leopard can't really change his spots can he?"

"Well you should know," she retorted, angrily, "You can't stay with a woman for more than five minutes without getting scared and runnin' off like a little boy."

"I stayed with you."

She snorted derisively.

"That's different – you know it is." He caught her gaze and held it, his eyes telling her that there was maybe more to what he said than what she presumed. And it scared her a little.

"So…why don't you think Keith is right for me?" she asked.

"I just think that maybe you had him right the first time."

"What? He's a jack ass?"

"To sum it up…yeah," he conceded. She laughed, crossing her arms.

"You really are a piece of work…"

"What? 'Cause I don't like this guy?" Bosco barked, finding it difficult to drive and yell at her at the same time.

"You set me up with him! You insisted on giving him my number!" she cried, over-gesturing.

"Well maybe I got it wrong."

She stared at him, wide-eyed and angry. He could tell she wasn't taking this well. Not well _at all_. She fell into a deadly silence for several moments, before turning her head to the front windshield.

"Pull over," she instructed quietly. He glanced over, confused by her order.

"What?"

"Pull over now Bos."

He did as she asked, indicating into a lay-by. The rain was now pounding down on the ground, thunder roaring and lightning striking in the distance. He hated storms – they made him uneasy. Suddenly she was pulling open her car door, stepping out into the treacherous weather. He thought that she was just getting some air but was surprised to see her walk ahead, moving down the road. Realising she was doing her 'over dramatic Faith outburst', he thought it best to follow her and calm her down.

He stepped outside, the rain beating down hard against his skin. It almost hurt and he shook it off, striding after her.

"Faith!" he called out. She ignored him, walking purposely forward. He could just make out her figure in the rain – mist and fog making it hard to see. "Faith! What the hell are you doin'?"

"Walkin' home!" she threw back over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"Faith, this is stupid!"

She moved on, her pace quickening. "What? You're gonna walk all the way back to the city?"

"It's better than getting back in that car with you!"

He was closing in on her; they were now only a few metres apart.

"Come on Faith…I didn't mean what I said!"

She stopped suddenly, swirling around to face him.

"What? What part did you not mean?" she screamed over the roaring thunder. It was now he realised that she had forgotten her jacket in the car – or was so angry that she didn't make the time to take it. He stood a few steps away from her and observed her.

Her white kemp top had become see-through when it had gotten drenched with rainwater and clung to her skin. Her dark blue jeans did the same thing, hugging her legs. Her hair stuck to her face in wet curls, and she didn't bother to wipe it out of the way. It stopped him dead in his tracks and he was now so busy looking at her he forgot to reply.

"Huh?" he said eventually dragging his eyes up to her face.

"What part did you not mean Bosco?" she yelled. Lightning crackled in the fields, making him jump. He didn't expect the loud noise.

"I don't understand…"

"Did you not mean all that stuff you said about Keith? Or all the stuff you said about me?"

"I didn't say anything about you!" he exclaimed.

"What did you mean by 'you come first' and 'I stayed with you'? What the hell was that about?"

He shook his head, stuttering over his words. "I…uh…"

"You…uh…what? 'Cause I'm having a hard time understanding where you're comin' from here Bos!"

"What do you mean? You know were I'm comin' from! I care about you Yokas! You're my friend! I don't wanna see you get involved with someone who isn't right for you!"

"Why isn't he right for me?" she asked, raking her fingers through her rain soaked hair. He thought briefly about offering her his own black jacket but then recoiled because he was so goddamn mad at her.

"Forget it!" he muttered turning away. She was confused by his sudden withdrawal and followed him almost immediately. He could hear the clipping of her long black boots off the tarmac as she caught up with him.

"Excuse me!"

"I said forget it Faith! It's always the same with you! I look out for you I get yelled at, I don't and I get yelled at! I don't know what you want from me! I can't win with you!" he barked into her face. She held his stare, her own cold. With that he turned again leaving her stunned. It wasn't long before she found that over-bearing voice of hers.

"Don't you walk away from me!" she screeched, chasing him.

"What? So I stop and you shout at me some more? No thanks!" he called over his shoulder.

"Damn right I'm gonna shout at you! I'm gonna kill you!"

"There's something new…" he muttered under his breath. The rain wasn't easing off and now seeped through his navy t-shirt, which was clinging to his skin uncomfortably.

"Why won't you tell me why he isn't right for me?" she persisted, walking at a steady  
pace behind him. She was far enough away; he could hear it in her voice. "Is it 'cause he's fun, attractive, kind…"

He laughed.

"Ok then. You think he's rude, obnoxious…"

"No!" he replied. She stopped, totally confused.

"Then what?"

"He's not good enough for you!" he yelled, turning sharply on his heel.

"But why?" She wasn't begging but damn near to it. She honestly couldn't make sense of her best friend.

"Because you're too special for him! In fact you're too special for most of the jag-offs in this city! You deserve so much better! You _can_ do so much better!"

"How do you know?" she asked, quietly. So quietly he could barely hear her over the huge rumble in the sky.

"Because I know you. You're smart, and tuff, and brilliant. You don't take any crap but you listen to people when they're havin' it rough. You've put up for me all these years despite all the shit I put you through. You're funny as hell, you're clumsy, you're witty, and on top of all that, you're _really_ hot! That is how I know you can do so much better! That is how I know Faith."

He finished rather breathlessly, staring down at her through wild eyes. He didn't have  
much time to catch his breath though. Faith jumped forward, framing his face with her hands, capturing his lips with hers. She felt his body stiffen at the sudden contact and for one terrifying second she thought he was about to push her away.

But he didn't.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flush with his own as he kissed her back. His kisses were rough and skilled, drawing a soft moan from her as she tangled her fingers in his hair in a feeble attempt at getting him closer, if that were possible. He managed to claw his way up her sweater, trailing his wet fingers over her even wetter skin. She felt soft, much like silk. The rain still fell, but he barely noticed it now. Thunder still rolled, lightning still struck. But the storm was moving on now. He could hear it far off in the distance, slowly pulling back.

All too soon she too pulled away, jumping at least one metre back from him. Her fingers went straight to her swollen, bruised lips, and she touched them lightly. His taste was still in her mouth – peppermint mixed with coffee.

Her smell was still on his damp clothes – some sort of fruity shampoo or perfume.

Both fought for breath, both still afraid to look at each other, both still reeling from the experience. When she did meet his gaze, he realised this wasn't going to have a fairytale ending. Her eyes were sad and distant, and he was sure he noticed her tremble.

"I wanna go home now please," she asked, her voice monotone.

"Faith…" he breathed, instinctively reaching out a hand to her.

"Please Bosco. Just…take me home…" she whispered, clenching her eyes shut. He nodded and wordlessly turned for the car. She followed a safe distance behind. He didn't open the door for her, and she didn't expect him to.

They drove home in silence, Faith staring out her passenger window, Bosco not even daring to speak a word. Occasionally he'd look over at her, water still dripping from her hair and clothes, her red lipstick smeared across her face. He couldn't believe she had kissed him. He hadn't seen it coming. He didn't think she had either. It seemed like only moments until he was pulling up at her apartment. She was the first to speak.

"Bosco…what happened…it was stupid…we're both in really good places right now…our lives…they, they seem to be coming together. You're with Erin, and I really wanna see where this is going with Keith…"

"I get it Faith." He interrupted her before she could give him the 'it can never happen again' speech. He didn't want to hear it. Not from her. "We'll just forget about it. Pretend it didn't happen."

She gazed at him, chewing on her upper lip. "I think it would be best."

He nodded, feigning a smile. She couldn't return it. Instead she mouthed a goodbye, words apparently failing her, as she stepped out of his car and he stuck his hand up in the air, signalling a wave. He watched until she disappeared inside her building leaving him confused, and disorientated.

She moved quickly upstairs, sprinting towards the sanctuary that was her home. It didn't take her long before she was pushing inside, the warmth hitting her face on. She hadn't realised just how cold she was until she entered. Having little energy left, she collapsed against her front door, sliding her back down it, cradling her crying face in her hands.


	19. Forever Mine

_20. Here I am on/The phone again/And/awkward silences on the other end/I used to know the sound of a smile/In your voice/But right now/All I feel/Is the pain of the fighting/Starting up again/All the things we talk about/You know they stay on my mind/All the things we laugh about they'll bring us through it/Every time/After time/After time/Don't say a word/I know you feel the same/Just give me a sign/Say anything/say anything/Please don't walk away/I know you wanna stay/Just give me a sign/Say anything/say anything._

Bosco walked up the hallway of his apartment block, hands in his pockets, his feet shuffling off the wooden floor. He felt groggy and tired, his head hanging low, his pace slow. He wasn't exactly in any rush to get home after his shift – he drove around for what seemed like forever his head mulling over the last nights events.

He couldn't concentrate on anything – be it watching TV, reading, or even work. It all seemed routine, something to take up his time and perhaps distract him from his thoughts. All he could think about was her.

Her and the kiss.

He hadn't seen it coming and it still was surprising him. She instigated it but was now refusing to take his calls and even went as far as to call into work sick just to avoid seeing him even though they worked completely different jobs. He had never been treated like this before. He was usually the one who ignored calls; he was the one who dumped people. At first that was what he thought was bothering him – the fact he had no control over the situation. She was calling the shots. But it dawned on him as he lay awake after dropping her home that, that wasn't it at all. It ran deeper. And that scared him.

But what scared him the most was the thought of losing her because of it. She was his best friend and to lose her would be to lose everything, especially now. He finally reached his floor, his eyes watching his feet as they moved along, dragging against the floor.

He soon became aware of another presence as he looked up from the end of the hall. Faith sat propped up against the wall outside his apartment, her legs stretched out and crossed, reading a book. She as yet hadn't noted his arrival and continued to read, her eyes darting over the pages.

He wasn't sure why but he decided to watch her for a while. He leaned against the wall; his hands still stuffed into his jean pockets. He watched as she tucked her blonde loose hair behind her ear, and her pink tongue darted out from her mouth, wetting her lips. His breath hitched and she must have heard because she frowned and looked up from the page, her head turned the wrong direction.

He was thankful for her misjudgement of the location of the noise and he straightened up, clearing his throat. She craned her neck around and her gaze locked with his. They stared at each other for one awkward moment. He was the first to speak.

"Hi."

"Hey," she choked out. She still refused to move, clutching her open book on her lap. He moved towards her and she too shook herself. She closed her book as he approached and shoved it into her torn black backpack. He held out his hand for her and she stared at it, gulping.

He didn't retract his offer and so she reluctantly accepted his help, pressing her palm against his. His grip was firm, but hers could almost equal it as he pulled her up. He was surprised how little effort it took to get her to her feet. He sometimes forgot how fragile she was.

For several seconds neither pulled away, hands still clenched together. She was the first to realise this and also the first to shatter any physical contact made. He didn't acknowledge the force she used to pull away, instead ignoring it, despite the blinding pain in his chest.

Wordlessly he opened the front door, stepping inside. She followed his lead and watched at he flicked on the light switch and made his way into the living room. She looked around his small apartment and was surprised at how tidy it was. It startled her that Bosco could be anything more than an immature child who was incapable of taking care of himself but looking around his home it portrayed nothing less than a man who was responsible and mature.

He fought so hard to convey a juvenile delinquent to her – someone who she needed to constantly keep any eye on. But perhaps there was another side to him she hadn't seen. Perhaps he was in fact a man. Had she overlooked this?

"I can't stay long," she spat out, realising he had taken out two cups for coffee. He still added two spoonfuls of instant coffee grind and poured in boiling water, stirring at a steady pace. "We need to talk," she announced as he approached her with the cup. He held it out and she took it, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"What about?" he asked sipping from his cup. Her eyes narrowed and he struggled to stay nonchalant under her beautiful gaze.

"You know."

"I thought we were goin' to forget about that," he snapped. He didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did, but it bothered him that she could just show up at his home and pretend like nothing had happened after avoiding him.

"We were…are…I just thought…"

"Why weren't you at work yesterday?" he interrupted, suddenly feeling angry.

"I…I was sick," she stammered, a little shocked by his abrupt question.

He laughed, his gaze travelling upward to the ceiling.

"I was!" she exclaimed, "I had, had a late night…I needed some time to myself."

"Why weren't you taking my calls?"

"I…I wasn't in."

"I thought you were tired. Why were you out if you were tired?"

He wasn't yelling, but damn near to it.

Her brow furrowed as she glowered at him, her eyes sparkling with anger and rage.

"I don't have to listen to this!" she cried out, "I'm not a perp who's in questioning Bosco! I'm me!"

"More the reason to treat you like a criminal after the way you treated me!" he fired back. She waved him off.

"Oh you know what? Screw you! I'm going!" she screamed turning for the door as she placed her mug down on the hallstand.

"Oh yeah! Run away Faith! It's all you're good at these days!" he called after her. She was almost at the door before hearing him rush up behind her. She had the door slightly ajar before feeling it slam shut but not from her own hand.

His scent surrounded her, smothering her. "You're not going anywhere until we've talked," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered at the feel of his warm breath against her skin.

"You don't wanna talk, you wanna yell at me," she somehow managed to say. They fell silent, Bosco's body closing in around her. Everything constricted and she couldn't breathe.

"Actually…I don't want to do either," he breathed, his fingers lacing in her hair, rubbing it between his fingers.

"Bosco…don't…." she sighed. She couldn't help it. Her head tilted back resting against his shoulder as his fingers worked against her temples, then slowly down her neck, tracing against her sensitive skin. A heated moan escaped her throat and she immediately cursed herself for the weakness she felt.

He spun her around, her back colliding roughly with his front door. Both his hands now rested on the doorframe, effectively trapping her. His face was just inches from hers and suddenly he brushed his lips ever so gently against her mouth.

"I want to kiss you…can I kiss you Faith?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. She clenched her eyes shut, her knees trembling. He had noticed her hands form fists by her sides and briefly wondered if she were ready to lash out.

"Please…" she squeaked, "Please Bosco…I can't…we can't…what are you doing to me?"

He leaned into her ear. "Anything you want me to."

Their gazes locked and suddenly he was on her, kissing her with full force. He wasn't gentle or slow; he didn't stop to ask if it was what she wanted. And if she were honest she would've hated him if he had. She just needed him there. And he was.

They stumbled backwards, tugging at each other's clothing, trying to get closer. Bosco felt his leg hit off the hallstand, sending it crashing to the floor, the cup she had placed there earlier, smashing loudly. They never made it to his bedroom, at least not the first time, both falling onto the couch. And for the first time Faith let go of her fears and Bosco let go of his anger. And they both felt freed.


	20. Aftershocks

_20. How I wish I could/surrender my soul/Shed the clothes that become my skin/See the liar that burns within/my needing/How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold/How I wish I had screamed out loud/Instead I've found no meaning/I guess it's time I run/ far, far away/find comfort in pain/All pleasure's the same/it just keeps me from trouble/Hides my true shape/like Dorian Gray/I've heard what they say/but I'm not here for trouble/It's more than just words/it's just tears and rain._

She woke in the middle of the night, although she wasn't sure if she actually had slept. It felt like she hadn't. She had rolled onto her back, her hands clasped at her belly, her gaze firmly fixed on the ceiling. She was afraid to move; afraid if she tried he'd wake. And she wasn't ready for that confrontation yet. She glanced towards him, turning her head on its side. He was sprawled on his front, his face turned away from hers, his arms up on the pillow. His muscular back was exposed; the covers wrapped around his middle.

She felt an overwhelming sense of regret wash over her as she stared at him, and cursed the other feeling of lust that burned within her. Both emotions conflicted, warring each other, her heart, her head and her body all in a fierce battle for her senses. And in this battle she lost herself, lost what she felt, and she had to clench her eyes shut just to stop the tears from falling. She rolled her head back to its upright position, her eyes once again fixing on the ceiling.

Suddenly he stirred beside her, his leg brushing hers as he turned on his side. She froze; terrified by the thought he might wake up. She contemplated faking sleep; she even contemplated running like hell. In the end she did neither. He spread his left arm across her belly, effectively trapping her against the mattress. His embrace wasn't firm or in any way affectionate – it was like he had accidentally ended up hugging her. His arm lay limp across her and she could easily remove it from its position – her only fear being that she would disturb him. He mumbled something in his sleep, burying his head further down into the pillow.

If she hadn't been so scared that he'd awaken she'd have found his sleep talking amusing. She wasn't sure what she had just done with her best friend. She wasn't sure what would happen after this. She was afraid she'd lose him. She was afraid people would find out. She thought of Keith and Erin. She thought of Emily and Charlie. She thought of Rose. She thought of how they would react to this. How they would judge her. And she was ashamed. She was ashamed of how easily she let herself fall into Maurice Boscorelli's bed. She was just as stupid as all those other women he bragged about. And now he could add her onto his long list of conquests. She felt sick. Her stomach tied in knots and she repressed the urge to throw up.

She thought of how one moment of weakness can change everything (well, four moments to be precise). They would've gotten past the kiss, she wasn't sure if they would get past this. He took in a deep breath, the skin of his chest brushing against her bare arm. She clutched even tighter at the white sheet around her body as if doing that would somehow disguise her naked state that was hidden under the covers.

She once again turned her head to the side, only now to find him facing her, their noses just inches apart. She let herself give in to the sinking feeling in her heart and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she let out a slow breath. It was the only tender moment the pair had shared all night.

Then, with all the courage she could muster, she detangled herself from his loose embrace, trailing the sheet with her as she slipped out of bed. He barely reacted, and instead was now snoring contentedly. She began looking for her clothes, finding them in trail leading from the bedroom back to the living room. She was unable to find a few items – namely her shirt and bra, but instead of continuing her search, pulled on her black jacket, making sure it buttoned all the way to her neck. Grabbing her bag off the floor, she quietly left, making her way downstairs and out into the crisp night air.

She stood there for several moments just trying to catch her breath, and to her own horror contemplated going back up to stay with him. She quickly shook herself out of this, flagging down a cab. She gave the driver her home address and it seemed like the longest time before he pulled up outside her apartment. She handed him a wad of cash, and broke free of the constraints of the hot car, bolting towards the doors of her apartment complex. She continued to run up to her home, not stopping for breath or anything else. But for some reason when she finally reached her door, she paused, unsure of how to continue. The key hovered over the lock, her hand shaking as she forced it in and opened the heavy door.

She slipped inside, pulling out the key as she locked up. She leaned back against the frame, closing her eyes as she let out a relieved sigh. She was surprised however when she opened them she was met with the image of Emily standing by the sofa, gazing at her mother curiously.

"What…what are you still doing up?" she choked out, standing straight. Emily frowned, watching as her mother made the trek to the kitchen, leaving her handbag on the counter top.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, incredulous, "It's 4AM Mom. I was worried about you."

"I'm a grown woman Emily, I am capable of looking after myself," she replied, pulling out a loaf of bread from the bread bin.

"That doesn't stop me worrying about you, you never leave me alone at this time, and I thought somethin' had happened."

Faith stopped, gazing sadly at her daughter. "I'm sorry baby. I was workin' late. And by the time I noticed what time it was I thought if I called you, I'd wake you up."

Emily fell silent watching as her mother resumed whatever task she had undertaken before they began their conversation. She buttered two slices of bread, and took out some jelly from the fridge.

"You ok Mom?"

She looked at her daughter and forced a smile. "Of course. I'm just making your sandwiches for tomorrow at school."

"Mom…tomorrow's Saturday," Emily revealed, her brow furrowing. Faith's gaze fell to the half completed sandwich on the counter top.

"Oh…right. Right, of, of course…" she stuttered closing up the jelly and butter, "I think I'll just go to bed then. You should do the same sweetheart. I don't wanna be waking you up at twelve tomorrow."

"Ok…night Mom."

Faith made a swift exit, rushing to the sanctuary of her bedroom, closing the door behind her, and shutting the world and its problems out.


	21. Home Truths

_21. Today I woke up/and you were gone/the whole day wondering/what I did wrong/it's like I'm falling from a mountaintop/my heart keeps pounding/and it won't stop/can you see this hell I'm living/I'm not giving up/will you crawl to me/will you fall with me/I'll never crawl to you/I've done it all for you/well don't deny/the hand that feeds you, needs you/Oh god I'd die to try to/finally please you_

He woke relatively early the next morning – well what _he_ thought was relatively early. Ten in the morning might be late to someone else. He rolled onto his side, instinctively reaching out for her body. He was surprised when his arm ended up sprawled across an empty space on the mattress. Immediately he forced himself up on his elbows glancing around his empty bedroom. Sunlight filtered through the window by his bed, lighting the small room, highlighting the mess on the floor.

"Faith?" he called out. He didn't know why. He already knew she'd probably left. He swung his legs out the side of the bed, pulling on his boxers that lay on the floor by the bed. Walking out into the hall, he ran a hand over his gruff face, the stubble rough against his palm. On his way, he bent over to pick up items of his clothing that lay strewn on the ground. As he reached the living room he stopped in the doorway to survey the damage. A lamp by the sofa had fallen to the ground, along with several photo frames that had smashed into pieces. Over by the hallstand, papers lay over the floor along with his cordless phone, which he would be surprised, if it too wasn't broken.

He let out a sigh, throwing his clothes over the back of the sofa as he made his way to the kitchen. He began to search for something to eat, but a piece of clean crisp white paper on the counter top caught his eye. He frowned, picking it up. His name was written across the front in a scrawl he had come to know well over the years from mountains of paper work. Faith. He turned it over to find only one more word on the note.

'Sorry'.

He wasn't exactly sure how to take that. Did she mean sorry for running out? Sorry for arguing with him? Or sorry, that was a mistake and will never happen again? He stared at the word for several more seconds before scrunching it up and throwing it at the garbage can.

He stomped over to the sink, turning on the tap as he reached for a glass. He filled it about halfway before taking one gulp. He leant on the counter top, his hands gripping the edge as he repressed the urge to scream. Eventually he lost the will to try and spun around throwing the glass at the wall opposite. It hit with a loud smash, water trickling down the white paint. He stared breathless at the wall.

"I'm not sure the wall deserved that," a voice said in his ear. He turned sharply to face his mother. She stood cautiously in the doorway, gazing at her son. She had a brown paper bag tucked under her left arm, and a bunch of flowers occupying her other hand.

"I…I didn't hear you come in," he choked out, watching as she placed both items on the table. She shook her head.

"I doubt you would have Maurice, look at the state of this place!" she exclaimed examining the room, "What on earth have you done in here Maurice Louis Boscorelli? This place is a tip!"

"Ma…don't start," he sighed, exasperated. She turned on him sharply wagging her finger in his face.

"Don't tell me not to start!" she replied, frowning, "I am not your cleaner Maurice! Don't treat me like one!"

"I never asked for your help Ma!" he spat back.

"I know! But that it what you do for family! You help them in times of difficulty!" she retorted, watching as her son flopped down on the sofa. He placed his head in his hands and groaned. For some reason her anger was replaced with motherly concern and she moved over to sit beside him.

"What's wrong my baby boy?" she asked, her hand massaging the curls in his hair.

"I messed up Ma. I messed up real bad."

"Oh. Sweetheart, nothing is so bad that it can't be fixed."

"This…this is bad Ma…"

She sat quiet, her fingers weaving through his dark hair. She remembered when he was a small child and she would sit for hours, cradling him to sleep, combing his thick hair with her hands. It was the only way he'd ever feel comforted enough to close his bright eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong…" she urged gently. He sighed, shaking his head. For several moments he just sat in silence, his face buried into his hands. Eventually he sat up casting his gaze to the far away wall.

"Faith…Faith was here last night."

"And what? You two had a fight? Is that what the mess is? Oh my God! You didn't hit her, did you Maurice?"

"No Ma! No! I didn't hit her…" he replied, his tone firm, "In fact…we didn't even fight…not really…."

"Then wha-" she stopped abruptly, her eyes changing. He couldn't even look at her. "Maurice…what time did she leave?"

"I…I dunno…"

"Oh Maurice!" she scolded, frowning, "Maurice, Maurice, Maurice. What am I going to go with you?"

He shook his head, wiping his eyes free from the wetness that was beginning to form in his lids.

"But…aren't you seeing a girl? You were telling me about her…Erin or something?" Rose asked. He nodded and was surprised when he felt the back of his mother's hand make contact with his head.

"You stupid boy!" she yelled.

"Ow! Ma!" he cried out, rubbing the spot. She stood angrily, her finger pointing in his face.

"You cannot treat women this way Maurice! They are not objects you can replace when you get bored! I did not raise you that way! You will not be your father!" she screamed.

"Ma, would you just calm down?" he asked. Her face reddened at his request and she advanced on him, poking his chest.

"No I will not! Faith is your friend! What did you think this would achieve? No wonder she left! I wouldn't want to speak with such an immature brat either! She's probably ashamed of herself!"

"Well thanks for that Ma. That made me feel a lot better. And people wonder why I have physiological issues…"

"You, Maurice Boscorelli, cannot keep blaming your problems on others! For once in your life take responsibility for your actions! Be a man!"

That was all it took for Bosco to snap.

"People have been telling me to be a _man_ since I was eight years old! Remember how I had to grow up fast just so I could leave home? Remember how I had to grow up fast because I had to look after myself from an early age huh? I remember! And maybe if you hadn't been such a lousy mother and stopped drinking for a while-"

Rose's palm collided sharply with her son's cheek. "Don't you dare!" she hissed, "Don't you dare…I was being abused…"

"More fool you."

"I've had enough," Rose mumbled, gathering her handbag. She headed for the front door.

"Does the truth hurt Ma?" he yelled after her.

"You're pushing everyone that cares for you away. If you continue like this you'll have no one left," she said. And with that she was gone, leaving him breathless and angry.


End file.
